


Of Fur and Tails

by Alcram_dreamers



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alpha Thorin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fox Bilbo, I'll add more eventually - Freeform, M/M, Movie and Book Combination, Omega Bilbo, Slow Burn, Spoilers for The Hobbit, The Hobbit - Freeform, Wolf Thorin, all the bad ones are reptiles, damage past, dwarves are canines, elves are felines, hobbits are hares or foxes!!, humans are land animals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 42,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9435491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcram_dreamers/pseuds/Alcram_dreamers
Summary: Bilbo Baggins is known to be a respectable Beta fox hobbit who enjoys a comfortable, unambitious life. But his contentment is suddenly disturbed when an old friend and a company of dwarves arrive at his doorstep one day to whisk him away on an adventure.Bilbo, convinced by a song and an strange pull that calls him to the dwarves (or maybe the leader of said dwarves), joins their quest, unaware that on his journey to the Lonely Mountain his true form will be discovered by the others and probably, just probably, he will find his mate.





	1. I Beg Your Pardon?

**Author's Note:**

> i obviously don´t own any of the Hobbit characters and places ha but oh how i enjoy them.  
> In this story i wanted to make that all races work out similar to the world in Sex Pistols yaoi manga plus the A/B/O Dynamics, where all are connected to their animal ancestors, but what makes it different is that they all have the ears and tale of the animal they are and each race have a certain family:  
> Felines for Elves, Canines for Dwarves, Reptiles for the bad guys as Orcs and Trolls, Humans ... (well they have any kind of land animal), birds for wizards (they are not a race but they had to have something different) and Hobbits are obviously special: a type of hybrids of only hares and foxes!  
> And well I think that's all what you have to know for now (n.n) hope i didn't confused someone
> 
>  
> 
> P.s.: English is not my first language so sorry for the grammatical errors :S and i made the cover myself (n.n) if someone wants to check more of my art please check my tumblr: [alcram_dreamers](http://alcram-dreamers.tumblr.com/)

Bilbo was sitting comfortably on the bank, his tail wagging slowly back and forth as he puffed out smoke ring from between his lips. It was a wonderful morning, with the sun high in the sky, the green hills shining with its light, the air filled with the beautiful sound of the gentle breeze and the singing birds. Bilbo Baggins just couldn't waste it! After a stressful week, he finally had the perfect morning to just chill out and enjoy the taste of Old Toby to start the day.

But as life would have it, such perfect time obviously couldn’t last.

An unexpected shadow loomed over him, making his ears twist. Opening his eyes, he looked to see what had disturbed his daily smoke. There stood a tall figure near his fence leaning over a staff. The figure was wearing a gray tunic and a huge pointy hat, sporting a long white beard. One of the Big Folk... What was doing an old man leaning on his fence?

"Um... Good morning?" Bilbo hesitantly said, shifting in his seat. The man's eyes lightened, and he gave a little smirk as he leaned closer to the fence.

"What do you mean? Do you wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning whether I like it or not; or that you feel good this morning; or that it is a morning to be good on?" Bilbo's ears perk up instantly, his brow creasing in a frown. 

"All of them at once, I suppose..." The man smiled gently, staring intently at him as if waiting for something. This only contributed to the hobbit's discomfort, and a sudden silence rose between the two. Taking another slow drag from his pipe, Bilbo maintained eye contact, his twitching tail still revealing his rising nerves. "Can I help you?"

"That remains to be seen." The man straightened, his face suddenly serious. "I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure."

Bilbo froze. Biting on his pipe way too hard and frowning even more. "Adventure?" He stood up and shook his head, chuckling as he did. "We are plain, quiet folk and have no use for adventures." Giving his back to the man, he went to the gate and checked his mailbox, all the while rambling whatever little thoughts came to his mind to shoo away the man. "Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable business. Make you late for dinner! I can't think what anyone sees in them"

Feeling the man's eyes digging holes on his back, he turned and frowned, confused. The old man hadn't moved! What did he want?

"So, yeah. Good morning," Bilbo opted to end this strange meeting and headed black to his front door.

"To think I should have lived to be good morninged by a Fox like Belladonna Took's son, as if I was selling buttons at the door!" This did capture his attention. Turning way too fast, making his head spin dizzily, he looked at the man. His ears perked up straight in alarmed, flicking his tale in a defensive way, he allowed his inner instincts to takeover.

"Bellad-... I beg your pardon. Do we know each other? I don't think I know your name..." The little fellow puffed in indignation. What manners!

"Well I do know your name, Mr. Bilbo Baggins. And you know mine! Though you don't remember that I belong to it. I am Gandalf, and Gandalf means... me..." Realization hit Bilbo, making him gasp and the man chuckle.

"Gandalf! Good Yavanna! Not the Eagle Wizard that told such wonderful tales at parties? The man who used to make such incredible fireworks!" Gandalf smiled at him, watching Bilbo come near to the fence. "Not the wizard that helped me on my Presentation?" Bilbo whispered, feeling shocked and confused at the same time. How could he forget?! If it weren't for this old fuzzy wizard his life would be a disaster by now! "Gandalf! By all means! It's been years since the last time! You saved my skin with what you did, and you used to visit us after that, as well. Particularly my grandfather, the Old Took! We have not seen you since he died... What brings you back to the Shire my old friend?"

"As I said before, I'm searching for someone to share in an adventure!" Gandalf leaned closer to the hobbit, raising his eyebrows intently. Bilbo gasped. Did that mean what he thought it meant? "You seem to remember me kindly, and I you as well. But I can see you have changed, and not entirely for the better... "

"Excuse me?" Bilbo growled.

"Well that's decided! It will be very good for you, and must amusing for me! I shall inform the others." Gandalf starts turning as if for leaving, making Bilbo react in shock.

"Inform the others? What others? No! I could never thank you enough for what you did for me, but I don't want any adventures, Thank you very much. Not today. Not ever." Bilbo indignantly shifted again to his door, pointing accusingly as his inner nature made him growl. As he finally realized his appalling behavior, he coughed and turned again, trying to remedy the rudeness of growling. 

"Sorry, but do please come for tea. Any time! Why not tomorrow? Come tomorrow! Goodbye and good morning!" With that settled he entered home and shut his round door as quickly as he dared. Once inside, he exhaled deeply, feeling how his body relaxed now that he was away from what his instincts interpreted as a threat. "That was weird."

Walking to his pantry he began preparing some tea, trying to calm his frightened heart.

Gandalf was a good old bloke, that was certain. Even if it had been a long time ago, Bilbo still remembered how he tended to interfere in everybody's business and make a mess out of people’s lives. He wouldn't let it happen to him! Not now that his life was finally settled and he could deal with his little problem alone. And wasn’t that the real issue. Gandalf was one of the few that knew Bilbo’s true self… and everyone else… they thought he was actually a Beta.

Taking the pot he sat down with cup in one hand, filling it with the very same herbs that the meddling wizard had presented to him that horrid day long ago. Omega, they’d whispered. He could never forget it.

Bilbo Baggins having his first heat at the age of 28, had an early Presentation as an Omega. The first male Omega ever seen in Hobbiton, Bywater, or anywhere else in the Shire.

Nature works in mysterious ways, and male Omegas are strange among all races. They are considered a gift of Iluvatar as they are even more fertile than female Omegas, and they tend to born when there are population problems. In the whole history of Middle Earth, hobbits had never once experienced population problems, thanks to their half-hare side.

Of course they knew of male Omegas, but not of Hobbit male Omegas. So imagine the surprise of Belladonna Took, a Beta hare, when she gave birth not only to a fox (surprising enough since all hobbit foxes presented as Alphas), but to the first male Omega fox. Bilbo Baggins was one for the record books whichever way you turned him.

Why would Iluvatar give such gift to an already blessed race? What did fate have planned for him?

But truth be told, Bilbo saw his nature as more of a curse than a blessing. All those he had once thought of as friends did nothing but hurt him. Once he Presented, they all changed. Either they noticed his smell and attacked, or sought him out, as if he was nothing but a rich piece of meat.

No, he hated it. Worst of all, if it weren't for the elven herbs Gandalf brought from Rivendell to save their family, he would probably be more than miserable. The precious herbs helped cover his scent, making the others perceive him as a Beta, and that... That was fine.

Bilbo managed to fool everyone, convincing those who knew to never tell the others. That way, if someone came near him, it was because of who he was and not what he was. But of course, he never found someone worth mating with, someone who would call for him and make him reveal his true nature because of love. Because of this he ended a bachelor. And he was actually happy with this decision. Better to be alone than in bad company.

Comfortably sipping his tea, remembering what he had to pass, precisely because of what he was, Bilbo wondered why the wizard even bothered to approach him, “An adventure, that sure is a funny thing, Gandalf may have helped me. But I’m totally fine now and I don't need the bother, which would surely follow me home and ruin my life here in Hobbiton. Shooing him away was the best thing I could have done”. But then his eyes focused on the cup, suddenly remembering what he had actually said to the eagle wizard on the end.

"Why on earth did I invited him for tea?!"

 

~~~

 

Outside, while all kinds of rambling thoughts were drifting through the mind of a fuzzy little hobbit, a wizard had stepped in and with the spike on his staff scratched a queer sign on the hobbit’s beautiful green door. Then he strode away, chuckling lightly, excited to imagine how said hobbit would react to the upcoming events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanted to know, i'm using this as a back up for how the ABO works: [Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics](http://adra-rpg.tumblr.com/post/109933703778/alpha-alphas-tend-to-be-territorial-possessive)
> 
> (and about the Omega male things that's just some detail i wanted to change for my own advantage haha so sorry if it's actually not that way on the ABO Dynamics)


	2. What´s the meaning of this?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo's peaceful night is interrupted by a unexpected visitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at summaries (=.=)  
> Before you read i apologies again for my terrible grammar :s  
> English is not my first language but i do hope you still like the story.  
> Please enjoy this new chapter!! (°w°)

Far on the very end of the Shire's road, Bag End's windows shined through the heavy night. The little fox moved smoothly around his kitchen preparing for dinner, too distracted to remember yesterday's events. If it weren't because of the week before, he might have remembered to scribble, reluctantly I dare say, on his Engagement Tablet: ~Gandalf's tea Wednesday~. But, truth be told, his mind was more concerned with hiding away his Omega scent, considering he had recently gone into heat, and his home still lingered with his alluring scent. Usually, to hide the evidence of said situation, Bilbo had special candles that cover the smell; but again, it seemed to be a week of bad luck, since he had run out of them just as the store in the market had as well. So he was forced to use the old method: eat as much strong smelling food as he could until the house stank from it.

This particular night, he decided to fry three fish on the stove with onions and garlic. The salad and rice were ready on the table and some scones were cooling on the sideboard, fresh from the oven. He inhaled deeply. It certainly smelled delicious, and his scent was receding, almost unrecognizable over the general smell of the house, his room the only exception. He hummed appreciatively. At least Bilbo was finally relaxing, hearing the sizzle of fish in the pan and his musical humming resonating through the house like an eco, enjoying his privacy.

"Maybe this will be a good night," he thought, oblivious to the figure walking near his fence, that would only be the first of many upcoming frustrations.

Bilbo had just finished cooking and started serving his plate. Sitting down, he continued humming with contentment as he took a glass of wine. He inhaled again, expecting to perceive the delicious scent of earlier, but instead his nose was hit with something tenuous and familiar. He blinked several times, his nose wrinkle confused, and his ears twisted suddenly alarmed. What was that? The new scent gave him a bad feeling, making him sniff the air and his mind struggled to place it in his memory.

The sudden ring of a bell made him jump on his seat. Immediately Bilbo recalled Gandalf and cursing his bad luck for the seventh time that day, he sat up and ran to the front door, as it was obviously his doorbell. But in the hallway he came to an abrupt stop. The scent was stronger on this side. It came from behind the door. "Did Gandalf smelled like this yesterday?" He thought to himself, but paid it no mind, opening the door once he reached the knob.

Bilbo gasped.

There stood an enormous dwarf. His muscles standing out underneath his coat, he was sporting a messy beard and a bald head full of tattoos, his black pointy ears and the shadows forming on his face gave him an imposing air. His frown was mighty, his blue eyes following Bilbo as he stepped inside without permission. Bilbo stumbled back, instantly reacting to the undeniable Alpha, his tail hiding between his legs and his ears falling in submission. He stank like a wolf. A Wolf. A big and dangerous Wolf.

"Dwalin, at your service." He inclined his head, then removed his coat in slow motions making his muscles twist and his knuckle-dusters creak. Dwalin was not impressed by the little Beta hobbit, but at least this one was a predator, not like his bunny fellows, all tiny and hidden as he passed by. But this one was no different, if his trembling was anything to go by. He extended his coat and gave it to the fox, shoving it into his arms. But he jumped and gasped as he let it fall to the floor, a strong smell of fear filling the wolf’s nostrils. Dwalin's eyebrow raised, confused.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" The fox pick it up, finally reacting. "Bilbo Baggins, at yours!" He squeaked, looking at everything but Dwalin’s eyes. When the silence that followed became uncomfortable, Dwalin opted to ignore the strange fox and head deeper to the hall.

"Where's it then, Foxy? Supper. He said there'd be food and lots of it." 

"He said? Who... ?" Bilbo blinked, but sensing the impatiens on the huge wolf, he cough and replied "Um, I-I, I just prepared something you may like! Follow me." Both walked to the kitchen after he hung the coat on the nearest peg, Dwalin sitting immediately in front of the offered dinner, wasting no time to start eating avidly as if he hadn't had a bite in centuries.

Bilbo sat behind Dwalin, looking at his back. His heart beat fast as he tried to breathe as calmly as possible.

A wolf... No, a dwarf. A dwarf was sitting on his kitchen. He had to repeat it again and again, making sure he wasn't imagine it. This was a guest, even if he wasn't invited, and Bagginses never, just never could be bad hosts! He knew his duty and stuck to it however difficult. But it was so hard, his smell strong and heavy, filling Bilbo’s senses and making his inner nature panic at the memories it brought... 

"I... I thought dwarfs were only dogs..." He murmured, interrupting that trail of thought. Dwalin grunted as if amused by this silliness.

"Canines," He said while chewing. "We are canines, most are born as dogs, but not everyone," he puffed proudly, knowing quite well that being wolf demonstrated his noble blood.

The bell rang again. Hearing the dwarf grunt something about the door, Bilbo shifted immediately. Hoping to see Gandalf this time he opened the door, but instead he was greeted by another dwarf.

He was a very old looking dwarf, his white beard long and beautiful just as his pointy ears. This one smelled like a wolf as well, and even seemed similar to the other, but instead of the powerful and threatening feeling, Bilbo felt a welcome calming influence, identifying the newcomer as a Beta.

"Balin, at your service!" He bowed to Bilbo and hopped inside with a gentle smile. "I see they have begun to arrive!" 

"Ah, yes. Come along!" Bilbo felt obviously confused, but he felt flustered and nervous, and he would be stupid to treat this dwarf badly, whoever he was. 

They went to the kitchen and there both dwarves greeted each other, bumping their heads together quite intensely as they insulted the other in a friendly way. Brothers apparently, and that explained the similar scent. Bilbo brought more food for them, and as he was serving there came two more rings at the bell.

"Gandalf, please be Gandalf," he thought, already suspicious of what he would find. Sure enough, as he opened the door, there was not one, but two more dwarves!

"Fili!" said the blond one, his hair braided and shiny as his pierced pointy ears twisted to the side.

"And Kili!" said the brunet, his hair messy but smooth as his ears perked up straight with excitement.

"At your service!" they both said, bowing elaborately. They were wolves too, but they were clearly young, both Alphas as he could identify from their scent, so even if his nerves were increasing, he didn't feel particularly scared anymore. Not that much at least.

"At yours and your family's," he replied. Both entered, their tails wagging just like little pups. Confusing his senses with the smell his instincts recalled as a threat with the view they both presented. Handing him their cloaks, the pair of pups headed into the kitchen where the sound was coming.

"Dwalin and Balin are here already!" shouted the brunet to Fili.

"Then let us join the throng!" He answered.

"Throng!" Bilbo thought scandalized. That sounded awful, he couldn't be sure if they were even in the right house! But how would he made them leave?! Inside the dwarves started moving more tables to his dining room, making more space for the others, they said. Bilbo could only sigh. The bell rang again and he didn't even bother to hope for Gandalf.

This time two more dwarves came in, greeting him too fast, bowing and saying, "At your service," too oblivious of his dumbstruck face. Oin and Gloin were their names, and they were wolves just like the others. Both sported impressively long beards, braided in complicated shapes. Oin was a Beta with a grayish beard, seeming old and partially deaf if the trumpet he put on his ear occasionally signified anything. Gloin was clearly a mated Alpha, and his beard was a showy dark red color.

It already seemed like a throng, raiding his pantry as he passed ale, meat, bread, and everything they asked for to set the table. The little fox was very busy for a long while. The smell still affected him, making him jump occasionally when one shouted, or tremble when one got to near and shoved him. So when the bell rang again, this time Bilbo was angry and frustrated, only heading to the door hurriedly and opened it with a jerk.

And in fell six more dwarves, one on top of the other. Six! And there, behind them, was the old troublemaker at last, leaning on his staff and laughing. 

"Gandalf," Bilbo growled.

Everyone stood up indignantly, grumbling to one another. Gandalf ducked into the hobbit hole and smiled at Bilbo genially, despite his friends’ threatening looks.

"Good evening, dear Bilbo. Let me introduce Dori, Nori and Ori, known as the Ri brothers," he pointed to three of them. They were all wolves as well, but their smell betrayed them as hybrids, if his nose was correct, all sporting impressive braids as well, except for the little one. 

Dori was an Alpha and seemed to be the eldest, his hair almost white but with a bit of fading yellow. His ears were pointed, but fell a little at the tips, identifying him as half dog. The little beta Ori was obviously half dog too, his red-brown hair in a mushroom cut, ears falling but smelling like a wolf even so. And then there was Nori, an Alpha just like the eldest one, but Bilbo recognized a kindred spirit when he saw one. Nori’s ears perked up, too big for a wolf, but they maintained the same wolfish form. He was a fox like Bilbo, or half fox with a wolf appearance, and his hair was an intense red braided into a star. They said their 'at your services' and left him behind, not interested at all in the little hobbit.

"And Bifur, Bofur and Bombur, the Ur family." Gandalf pointed to the remaining trio, catching Bilbo’s attention immediately, since he smelled only dogs. A really welcome scent after overwhelming his defenses with all the wolves already inside. But it didn't changed the fact that Gandalf had brought them all to Bag End as if it was his right!

Bombur was a huge, fat dwarf with bright red hair and pointy ears, his tail coiled and waging at his back, his scent revealing that he was a mated Beta. Bofur had a really ugly hat, his ears coming out from under it were a deep brown just like his hair, his big smile and mischievous eyes belying his Alpha scent. Finally Bifur, his hair wild and sticking out in all directions, only a few haphazard braids in his beard, had black strands fading to grey in both his hair and along his ears, but what called Bilbo's attention was not the powerful smell of Alpha, but the axe blade buried in the dwarf’s head. Was that even possible? How come he was still alive?!

They all passed by saying 'at your service,' as everyone seemed to, hungry and already drooling as only a real dog would do. Bilbo turned to Gandalf growling but trying to keep his disturbance to a low hiss so the dwarves wouldn't hear.

"Gandalf! What's the meaning of this?" He pointed at the wizard, little fangs showing in the hobbit's mouth.

"You will know soon enough, dear Bilbo. For now let us enjoy ourselves," the wizard answered, already heading to the dining room and leaving Bilbo behind.

"Ah! Don't you 'dear' me! Gandalf! Gandalf...!" Trying to catch the wizard he was interrupted several times as dwarves passed by moving chairs and food or asked him for something they couldn't find. Once or twice he even had to rescue valuables from them, when it seemed they would break something. 

Gandalf chuckled watching the scene. Well, at least Bilbo was taking this better than he expected. Turning around he bumped his head on the chandelier, cursing under his breath. Ok, maybe he deserve that. He looked around and started counting the dwarves out loud, distracting himself from the pain. Frowning as he counted only twelve.

"We appear to be one Dwarf short..." 

"He's late, is all. He traveled north to a meeting of our kin. He will come," Dwalin said, as he leaned over a seat eating some cookies from a jar.

"I hope as much," the wizard said, sitting with the others as they came along.

This was definitely a throng. Everyone sitting at the arranged tables, with all kinds of food displayed over them. The dwarves were merry lot, shouting and laughing, throwing food at each other, or eating it like hungry beasts. Bilbo was a canine just like them, so he knew that didn't mean they had to be so wild! Manners was definitely a word that was not in their vocabulary.

He stood apart, turning his head from dwarves to pantry. Almost all his food for the weekend was on that table, his pantry an empty mess. He leaned over the nearest wall, sighing probably for the hundredth time. Breathing deeply he caught again the smell of all the wolves inside his house, making him tremble and close his eyes. Being busy had helped him ignore the memories, but now that they were all occupied and he was alone in the next room, he couldn't hold it in any more.

~Screams in the distance, a heavy smell of blood and the cold hitting his skin. The white and grey fur of the beast lying in the snow covered in black blood, the air still smelling of it. He could barely breathe, after seeing how she had protected him, how she had...~

"Excuse me..." Bilbo's eyes opened, greeted by one of the young dwarfs, the half dog. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plates?" Bilbo was going to answered, but then the blond wolf came and took the plates from his hands.

"Here you go, Ori, give it to me." He suddenly threw them to the brunet wolf, who caught them in the other room, just to throw them again.

"Lets clear up lads!" Someone shouted from the dining room.

Bilbo gasped. The dwarves started to balance the plates and moving acrobatically. He squeaked, trying to stop them, but instead they all laughed and started a song. A song about breaking his dishes! Making fun of Bilbo! And of course they did none of the dreadful things they sang, and everything was cleaned and put away safe as quick as lightning, while the fox turned round and round in the middle of everything trying to see what they were doing. When they finished, they all turned to look at Bilbo's face, amused by the perfect '0' shape of his mouth. 

"I-I... Thank you?" They all laughed instantly and Bilbo smiled for the first time that night.

All right, they might be the cause of the dreadful feeling that tried to burst out of his chest, but at least they did distracted him and their attitude separated them from the scary animals they embodied. Those feelings still prickled inside him, but he could manage.

And then three strong knocks came, not a bell ring, but knocks. And everyone on the kitchen fell silent.

"He is here," Gandalf said. Bilbo was surprised by the change of attitude, but ignoring it he headed to the hallway, everyone following him. 

As he got near to the door, he stopped. His nose filling with a new, heavy scent. It smelled of power and prowess, dominance evident in every trace. But beneath all of that he perceived a smell of iron and dirt too. It was strange, and alluring, and absolutely delicious for his inner senses. It scared him. But it called to him all the same.

He opened the door slowly, revealing the back of a tall dwarf.

The dwarf turned, his long black hair moving along with some grey strands on it, shining under the moon's light, looking soft and smooth. His ears and tail were still, squaring his shoulders and raising his chin, his armor and heavy fur coat making him even more imposing. His beard was short, but the expression on his face demonstrated an undeniable pack leader, a stronger presence than anyone already in the hobbit hole. 

Honey eyes meet a diamond blue, both watching each other and inhaling each other's scent.

A Prime Alpha... A Prime Alpha Wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made an strange mix of both book and movie, since I love how Bilbo is just to polite to even try making them leave on the book! He's way to cute!  
> And I´m sorry to end the chapter here, but i just had to! it´s more exciting this way, isn´t it? hehe  
> Please feel free to comment! it would help me a lot a little back up (n.n)


	3. What is this feeling?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its too short, but believe me, it has to be this way.  
> I promise next chapter will be waaaay longer than this one.

Outside, the stars shone high in the sky, barely illuminating the way for those wandering. On the Shire's rode there came a tall dwarf wolf, walking with long strides and looking with a disagreeable frown at every door he came to. There was only one road, but the dwarf lacked orientation and had already lost himself, frustrated by not finding the mark he was looking for. He considered himself patient, but after scaring away some halfling hares for the fifth time when trying to ask for directions, he was sure he was losing it. Anger already increasing.

Okay, he knew that dwarves were not usually seen in this place, and that maybe the fact that he was tall for his own race and wearing heavy armor with a sword on his back made him kind of scary. But still, the hares reactions were just too exaggerated! To gasp and run away from him as if he was going to bite them! Smelling instantly of fear! Always giving him their backs, just as they all did. Judging him and his race as if they were common beasts and not thinking creatures.

If this was the race of the one that Gandalf wanted them to contract as a burglar. He hoped that at least he wouldn't be as offending as his fellows hares.

Passing yet again to another unmarked round door, the black wolf sighed, reaching his limit. But suddenly his ears perceived something in the distance. Following it from the main road he saw a big hobbit hole almost at the end of the road, laughter and shouts sounding from inside as several shadows formed in the windows. A noisy party, deep voices, and a strong smell of food. It had to be the house.

As the dwarf got near to Bag End he came to a stop. Grumbling and complaining in a strange language as he realized that he might have passed this place already (not that he would ever admit it). The only difference was that it definitively smelled now of his kin and he could even identify some of them. 

Squaring his shoulders he entered the property, walking to the door and identifying the mark just to be sure. And yes, there it was. He inhaled deeply, trying to calm his temper since he finally arrived, it wouldn't do to bring gloom over their merry mood so soon. The news he brought would be enough for that, just let them have their fun for now. But what came instead was a glorious scent hitting his nostrils. He gasped in surprise as the earthy smell affected him. It was soft and delicate, but it had an impressive presence. It seemed to be part of some sort of dessert, but he also perceived wood, dirt, and ink in it. It was strange, and alluring, and absolutely delicious for his inner senses. It confused him, but called to him all the same.

Lifting his arm hurriedly, Thorin felt a powerful need to know the source of the scent, but when he was about to knock he heard the beginning of a song. Amused by the lyrics he decided to wait and hear, chuckling along as he leaned against the door. That would help him calm whatever affected him. That sort of behavior wasn't normal of him. Strange...

As he waited he let himself indulge in the comfort that hearing his company brought. They deserved it, more than anyone, considering what was waiting them on this quest. They didn't owe him anything. And yet they were here, following him right to the mouth of the dragon...

The song ended and everyone started laughing. He hated to ruin the merriment, but apparently it was time to make his presence known. Separating from the door he knocked hard so they wouldn't miss it, hearing as they suddenly became silent. A pity, for he liked their noisy laughter. 

He turned around and inhaled again, just to prepare himself. Once again the scent reached him, stronger this time, as he could feel it coming close behind his back.

It was the scent of a person. It had to be someone, not something. He heard the door open and his head felt dizzy. "What is this feeling?" He wondered, turning around slowly, his arms tense, lifting his chin as he did so.

There, holding the door, was a small hobbit. 

He had short curly hair, its color a light brown nearing red, shining with the light inside the hobbit hole. His ears and tail were still, contrasting dramatically from his hair, an intense red with black in the tips. He was wearing a white shirt and short pants that reached below his knees with suspenders falling from his shoulders. And, despite being a predator, his little complexion made him looked fragile, comely, and cute.

Diamond blue eyes meet honey ones, both watching each other and inhaling each other's scent.

 

A Beta Fox.... A Beta Hobbit 'FOX'...

 

"Bilbo Baggins." Their ears twisted, blinking rapidly as their attention was turned abruptly by the wizard on their side. "Allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield."

"So that is his name," Thorin foolishly thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thorin´s side of the story!  
> Yep, i do plan on writing both parts as the story develops (°w°)  
> Please! tell me if i did right in here! I'm particularly nervous about this chapter.


	4. Nope.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Bilbo interact for the first time, both confused and oblivious of each others thoughts. But their problems can wait, since there are things that must be discussed of the quest before anything is established.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter! I hope you all like this one hehe, took me some time to finish it the way I wanted.  
> You will find this one has more references from the book, but also the movie! There are some things that I just couldn't left out.

"Bilbo Baggins. Allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield."

Bilbo blinked as his mind seemed to snap from a dream, looking instantly to Gandalf on his right. "Oaken-what?" Bilbo thought, still too distracted to even understand what was just said.

"So, this is the hobbit." Bilbo jumped slightly, startled by the deep raspy voice, turning his head to the source. As if realizing what had just happened, Bilbo's eyes widened as his gaze locked on the new guest. He inclined his head to Bilbo stepping inside as Gandalf closed the door. He looked at him directly, an intensity in his eyes that sent an unexplainable shiver through Bilbo’s spine. It was not a pleasant feeling.

"I-I...! Mr. Baggins! At your service!" He almost shouted his whole body suddenly tense. His ears falling instantly as he felt threatened by the heavy smell, his tail moving in a defensive way. Why was he just reacting?! What affected him to not realize how this impressive dwarf stunk of Prime wolf?! He smelled just as the ones that had ki-kill Bellad-....

"So I was told," the dwarf said, showing an unexpected smile and interrupting Bilbo's thoughts as he chuckled and turned to look at his company, who were apparently surrounding the pair. All the dwarves laughed at this repeated introduction.. 

Bilbo frowned. Was the dwarf making fun of him?

Thorin felt how the Beta fox’s attitude changed, or rather he smelled it. From the eager, seductive scent, it shifted to a scared and defensive one. That was strange... Did he do something to garner such a reaction? But then one of his kin said, “Didn’t I say he's cute?" in an almost inaudible whisper, which Thorin, as a Prime Alpha, heard perfectly clearly. The dwarf frowned at the statement. That wouldn't do.

Inhaling deeply as he raised his chest, he started walking around the fox, scanning him from every angle and looking now and then back to his companions, not caring one bit how surprised they seemed.

Bilbo tensed even more as he felt the black wolf circling him, his tail held high just as his chin, squaring his shoulders and making himself look as large as possible. What in Yavanna's name was the wolf marking his territory for?! Was he trying to state he had dominion over Bilbo in his own home? He had no right! Bilbo wasn't even part of this pack! Foxes didn’t even have packs!

"Thorin Oakenshield, at yours," the king finally said, ending his display as he inclined his head again to Bilbo. "Now, shall we head to the dining room? It's been a long journey and I haven't eaten. Food would be most appreciated." Thorin’s tone was commanding, and this sounded more like an order than a suggestion. The company complied and started to leave the hall. The king was happy that he’d made his intentions clear to them, but unfortunately they were not clear to the hobbit, who he actually wanted.

"Ah! Yes, of course!" Bilbo answered as he came along heading directly to his pantry while they accommodated themselves. He felt really cross. 

Despite not being the tallest dwarf, Thorin seemed to have a stronger presence that made him look way more threatening, powerful, and bigger even than Dwalin (the scariest of the others). But his attitude and impoliteness made him way too frustrating! He had just entered Bilbo’s home and already imposed himself like a superior, as if Bilbo was going to challenge him! Did this Alpha think being Prime made others worthless? While Bilbo kind of feared Thorin's smell and person, the dwarf’s haughty attitude made the hobbit confront him instead of hiding. After all, he was a Baggins of Bag End. Of course he would welcome guests and treat them as a good host should, but that didn't meant he had to be happy about it. Just like his reluctant guest, if the frown the dwarf gave while circling the hobbit meant anything.

Truth be told, he couldn't understand why he had been overwhelmed when their eyes first met, nor how he had lost himself in a sensation he couldn't understand, that he could barely even remember. "What happened in that moment? Was I the only one who felt it?" Shoving these thoughts aside, he went to prepare supper for Master Oakenshield.

 

~~~

 

Back in the dining room Gandalf sat next to Thorin, who was at the head of the table, too amused to observe the evident misunderstanding that both parties were oblivious to. He may have provoked something quite interesting, he thought to himself. Even chuckling a little as Bilbo appeared later on with a plate of stew, ale, and some bread for Thorin to eat, the wizard watched the unlikely pair. He especially observed the way Bilbo stayed behind everyone to observe, just as Thorin checked on the hobbit from the corner of his eye.

It would certainly be an interesting journey.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?" Balin suddenly asked, breaking the calm silence as everybody's ears twisted forward in interest, even Bilbo’s.

"Aye, envoys from all seven kingdoms." Thorin answered stiffly, taking a bread and putting it in his mouth.

"And what did the dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?" Dwalin asked from Gandalf’s other side, hope glinting in his eyes. Thorin only looked at his meal, avoiding eye contact with his friend.

"They will not come," he whispered after swallowing. All the dwarves were visibly upset, grumbling to each other. "They say this quest is ours, and ours alone." He continued gruffly as he finished his dinner. 

"You are going on a quest?" Bilbo asked from behind Thorin’s back, confused and interested by the discussion.

"We shan't get through the business till late" Thorin cut courtly, taking the last spoon of his stew. Bilbo realized and took the plate from him, clearing the table. "I think we must have some music first before we talk properly, bring up the instruments!" He said suddenly, standing up and heading to the living room as everybody started to move around, rushing for their bags or coats or even outside bringing in all kind of instruments. Fiddles, flutes, violins, and even clarinets came out.

Thorin just sat down on one of the couches smoking a pipe as he waited with Gandalf, both blowing beautiful big smoke-rings. Arranging themselves they all sat in a circle near the chimney, Bilbo putting some logs on the fire so they would be comfortable. Then Dwalin and Balin came from outside, bringing two violas and Thorin's harp wrapped in a green cloth. Setting his pipe down, he took it from Dwalin and thanked him, removing the cloth and revealing a beautiful golden harp. And when Thorin struck it, the music began all at once, so sudden and sweet that Bilbo forgot everything else, and he was swept away into dark lands under strange moons, far away from his hobbit-hole under The Hill. 

He was entranced by the music they played, his eyes shining in the firelight as he lay against the wall. Thorin watched him from the corner of his eye, playing all the better as he let himself enjoy the moment.

The fire died down eventually, and the shadows were lost, and still they played on. Then suddenly Thorin began to sing and the others joined in, a deep-throated singing of dwarves in deep places in their ancient times, enchanted gold, dragon fire, and a lost home. The fox's heartbeat raced as he listened, feeling it deeply as the bones of his body vibrated with the emotions coming from the dwarves. He felt the love of beautiful things made by cunning hands and magic, a fierce and jealous love, the desires of the hearts of dwarves. And then something Tookish woke up inside him, making him wish to go and see the great mountains, hear the waterfalls and explore caves, and wear a sword instead of a walking stick. 

He looked out of the window admiring the stars shining in the sky, but suddenly in the wood beyond The Water a flame leapt up (probably someone lighting a wood-fire) and he thought of enormous dragons settling on his quiet Hill and kindling it all in flames. He shuddered and started trembling, coming back from his strange thoughts, being once again plain Master Baggins of Bag End. 

He then realized that the music and singing had stopped, and they were all looking at the floor with eyes shining in the dark. After a moment Gandalf cleared his throat, calling for their attention.

"I think is time we discuss the matters that need to be arranged." The wizard turned his face to the fox as he caught him leaving quietly, "Bilbo, my dear fellow, fetch the lamp and let's have a little light." Bilbo only sighed in the understanding that he had to be present for this. 

On the table in the middle of the room Gandalf spread out a map, and Bilbo left to fetch the lamp.

"Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond the woodlands, lies a single solitary peak." Gandalf pointed to a mountain as Bilbo returned, reading from the map as the hobbit placed a candle on the table.

"The Lonely Mountain..." He read out loud.

"Aye, Oin has read the portents, and the portents say: it is time." Gloin’s tail wagged excitedly as he pushed his brother’s arm to make him speak.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold. 'When the birds of the old return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end.'" 

"Um... What beast?" Bilbo asked Oin, eyes wide.

"Well," the dwarf with the strange hat said loudly, his tail moving from side to side in a playful way, calling for Bilbo’s attention while lighting his pipe, "That would be a reference to Smaug the terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks, extremely fond of precious metals." Bofur puffed his pipe to add some effect. Bilbo only trembled in response, making the dwarf grin.

"Yes, yes, I know what a dragon is," he answered sarcastically, hiding his scandalized mind to think that what they were singing might be true. As Thorin saw his reaction, he growled quietly to Bofur, warning him to not say unnecessary things. They didn't had time to fool around, so he cleared his throat laying down his harp and started talking in a strong voice so everybody could hear.

"If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them to? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look East to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?!" He raised his voice as the other canines answered with cheers and shouts of their own in a dwarvish. Pride evident in Thorin's face.

"You forget one thing," Balin said in a sudden shout, making everybody fall silent. He only turned his face to Thorin and his ears fell down in a apologetic way. "The front gate is sealed. There's no way into the mountain."

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true," Gandalf interrupted, smiling at Balin as he took something wrapped in a cloth from a pocket in his robes. Turning then to Thorin, removing the cloth and holding out an elaborate key with symmetric forms, the wizard made everybody gasp in awe. Bilbo looked from Gandalf's left side, confused and interested all the more. 

"How came you by this?" Thorin asked, feeling his heart in his throat, his hands holding the arms of the couch tightly.

"It was given to me by your father, Thrain, for safekeeping" Gandalf held out his hand to Thorin. "It is yours now."

Thorin took it from him immediately, holding it tight as he turned it in front his eyes. This was from his father, who he had not seen since the fight in Moria. His tail started to twitch suspiciously as he looked at Gandalf with a deadly frown.

"I should like to know how you got hold of it, and why it did not come down to me, the rightful heir," he growled. If his father was still alive he had to know! Years upon years searching for a clue that would never arrive, until now. Gandalf only coughed, expression grim as he turned to look at the others.

"That will be a conversation for another time, maybe in private as you may like." he whispered, inclining his head to Thorin who did just the same.

"That's a promise," he stated, not convinced.

"Hey! But... If there is a key, there must be a door!" Fili, who was sitting in front of him, suddenly shouted excitedly, trying to distract and calm his uncle's temper. Thorin rolled his eyes to the poor statement his nephew just told.

"These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls," Gandalf said chuckling and pointing to some curious letters in the map, Bilbo leaned around his shoulder to look.

"There's another way in," Kili whispered, making Thorin wonder, not for the first time, if his nephews lacked intelligence.

"Well, if we can find it," Gandalf answered. "But dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map, and I do not have the skill to find it, but there are others in Middle Earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But if we're careful and clever, I believe that it can be done." He turned then to look at Bilbo from the corner of his eyes, smiling to himself.

"That's why we need a burglar!" Ori shouted, sitting next to the other young ones, demonstrating that maybe their obvious statements were the result of young age and lack of experience.

"Mmmm. And a good one too," Bilbo hummed, raising his eyebrows as he examined the map. "An expert, I'd imagine."

"And are you?" Gloin asked loudly, making him raise his face to discover all the dwarves, including Thorin, looking at him.

"Am I what?" He turned and looked at everyone, feeling small and frightened by their scrutiny. 

"He says he's an expert!" Oin shouted making someone else chuckle and whisper.

"What? Me?! No! No-no-no, I'm not a burglar!" He held up his hands in surrender, feeling dizzy. "I may have stolen some food from neighbors when I was just a pup, being a fox and all, but I certainly don't do it anymore!"

They all suddenly rise their voices, literally insulting Bilbo about how small and fragile he looked, how he wouldn't survive in the wild, speaking over each other as if he wasn't there. Bilbo only gaped like a fish, unaware that Thorin was looking at him directly observing how his big red ears twisted and his tail hide between his legs. He didn't like how the fox smelled when scared.

"Enough!" Gandalf suddenly rose from his seat, a dark shadow forming behind his back and the house seemed to tremble when he spoke. "If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is!" The room fell silent, everyone holding their breath at the powerful display. Indeed, awkward or not, Gandalf was certainly a wizard, one that shouldn't be underestimated. As he saw everyone quiet, he sat down again the shadow disappearing behind him. They all cowered like scolded dogs. 

"Hobbits, as hares, are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose, thanks to both their hybrid traits! And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of a dwarf, even though Bilbo is a canine too, the scent of a hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage. You all asked me to find the fourteenth member of this pack, and I have chosen Master Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest. And he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know," he said his gaze rounding the whole room. "Including himself." 

He finished, turning to look at Thorin whose eyes still measured the hobbit. The fox just shook his head, babbling as he tried to defend himself, but no word came out from his mouth. Bilbo hated that threatening smell.

"You must trust me on this," Thorin turned to Gandalf, locking eyes with him.

"Very well," the king answered, not convinced. "We'll do it your way. Balin, give him the contract," Bilbo squeaked at that as the dwarf got up and walked to him holding out a folded parchment.

"It's just the usual summary of out-of-the-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth." 

"Funeral arrangements?!" He gasped, taking the contract in his hands. He turned and started walking around in the room, his curiosity getting the best of him, making him read through it out loud. But as he got to the 'possible injures' part, he came to a stop. "Lacerations... Evisceration... Incineration?"

Bilbo raised his head, looking away from the paper, staring at the dwarves with a terrified expression. It was a bad thing to do, since it only made Bofur grin mischievously, standing up to capture Bilbo’s attention.

"Oh, aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in a blink of an eye." Bilbo gaped at him, cold sweat beading on his brow, trying hard to take this in.

"You alright there, laddie?" Balin asked, being the nearest to him, concerned by the changing of color of his skin.

"I-I... I feel a bit faint... I-I need air." Grinning all the wider, Bofur hid his smile by biting his pipe, following Bilbo with his eyes.

"Think furnace, with wings!" Thorin caught Bofur's intention, growling so he would stop. But apparently the labrador didn't hear him and continued. "Flash of light, searing pain, then poof! You're nothing more than a pile of ash!"

Bilbo walked again around the room, hyperventilating . He shook his head, and his tail was still between his legs, trembling just like his shoulders. Thorin got up, trying to get a better look at the hobbit, his stomach twisting, just as his ears dropped without him noticing. As he passed near to Gandalf and Thorin, Bilbo stopped and breathed deeply, looking over them with wide honey eyes.

"Nope," he whispered and suddenly fainted.

Thorin threw himself toward the fox as he collapsed dramatically, catching him just in time, before his head hit the floor. Both on the ground, Thorin held Bilbo in his arms, and looked at Bofur with a murderous face, his fangs showing as he growled dangerously.

 

"Oh, very helpful Bofur," Gandalf said covering his face with one hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hihihi poor Thorin he isn't quite sure why he reacts like that (or maybe he is?), but he can't control it!  
> Please tell me what you all think (•~•) I'm not that sure if I captured Thorin's personality right (@~@)!!!
> 
> By the way, remember English is not my first language :S so sorry for the grammatical errors (if someone wants to point one out please do, it would help)


	5. You have got the wrong Fox.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo says his final decision to Gandalf, since it's quite obvious after such embarrassing fell that he's not meant for this.  
> On the other hand, Thorin shares us what he thinks of the beta Fox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's going to be a busy week, so I decided to write this chapter to make up for the coming days. I don't know if I'll be able to post as often so here it goes. I worked really hard for this one, hope it's good!

Picking the Beta up, Thorin held him in his arms in bride style, cradling the hobbit against his chest. His frown and fangs showing how undeniably displeased he was. 

Bofur looked down, his brown ears falling as they hid under his hat while his tail tucked between his legs. He really hadn’t heard Thorin's warning, and he thought he wasn't doing any harm. Really! How could anyone have expected that the little Beta fox would faint? He might have been making fun of him, and maybe he thought the little fellow looked cute when being teased, but making him faint was certainly not Bofur’s intention!

"M’sorry," he whispered, his characteristic smile fading away under his mustache, he curled in on himself as Thorin approached growling louder. Fortunately, when Thorin saw him flinch and realized that everyone in the room was looking at him, he took a deep breath and calmed himself, holding the small Beta tight against his chest.

"I understand," he said reassuringly. "You did wrong, but this actually proves a point." Turning to Gandalf he held the wizard’s gaze, his expression serious and cold. "Will he do, do you think? It is very well of you to talk about this halfling being fierce, but-"

"But one shriek like that in a moment of excitement would be enough to wake the dragon and his relatives, and kill the lot of us!" Gloin said, shouting annoyingly and interrupting his cousin. Thorin only rolled his eyes; he planned to say the same thing in a more gentle manner, but at least it had been said. The other dwarves nothing in agreement. Gandalf frowned dangerously in response, ready to answer back, but Thorin spoke first.

"I'll trust you, Gandalf. As you asked me to before, but you must be aware of our doubts." Gandalf closed his mouth, surprised, nodding his head and puffing some pipe smoke as he looked around at everyone in the room.

"Well then, since that's settled," he paused taking the contract from Thorin's feet, "Why don't we take Bilbo to his room, so he can recover and I can talk to him in private?" They all nodded and the company sat down again in the available space, starting to chat with each other as if nothing had happened, someone lighting the fireplace, and everyone making themselves comfortable. "Follow me," he said, indicating with his hand the way. But as he turned it was to see Thorin still holding the hobbit unnecessarily close, unaware of his hand stroking the Fox's arm. Gandalf raised his eyebrows at this and started walking to the hallway, leaving the strong Wolf behind, only waving with his hand for him to come along.

Thorin watched Gandalf‘s back, breathing deeply to recover some patience. The look he gave wasn't reassuring at all. But, just as it had been when he was waiting at the door to the hobbit hole, his nose was hit quite abruptly by the homely scent of the creature in his arms. Distracted by the fainting spell and somewhat accustomed to the smell, It didn't affected him as before, but it made his insides twist and a shiver ran down his spine. 'Mahal, how wonderful,' he thought. Walking slowly out of the room as he stroked his nose against the curls of the Fox’s hair.

It had been a while since he last smelled a compatible partner, and never one as alluring as this little fox. He liked the idea of sharing the road with him, and living this new experience. He had never been called by a Beta. But, despite those feelings, he still believed his earlier words. How would this fussy little hobbit survive to such a quest? It sure was a total surprise that he was a fox, since most hobbits were hares, but being a predator wasn't enough. Beyond that, the fact that he was obviously half hare only added to the probability of him running away and leaving them behind. They couldn't risk the quest. There couldn't be maybe or possibly, they needed surety. Someone that would join them willingly. And this comely creature was out of the question, no matter how much Thorin wished otherwise.

Turning down the corridor, he caught up with Gandalf, seeing him waiting on the end of one hall holding open a door. Moving his face away from the fox's curls as discreetly as possible, Thorin passed the wizard.

"Here Thorin. If I remember correctly, this would be Bilbo's room," he grumbled while gesturing the dwarf inside. Thorin raised his eyebrows while coming near, curious about how the wizard knew this.

"Aren't you quite familiar with the halfl-" stopping suddenly in front of the opened door, Thorin's eyes widened owlishly. "Mahal... Can you smell that?"

"Smell? Thorin my dear, I may be an animal as well, but wizards don't form part of the dynamics, if that's what you’re referring to," he answered, quite certain what Thorin meant, but not willing to play along. "Or should I be smelling something else?"

"No, I... It's just that... " Thorin's mind was dizzy and impotent at the same time. He couldn't believe it, and he wanted to deny this new revelation. The room stank of heat. The scent was fading, which meant that it had happened recently, and that only indicated one thing: An Omega had spent his heat in that room... "Bilbo isn't mated, is he? I couldn't smell it on him..."

"Oh, I would not possibly know. I think he's single, but I'm not quite sure." Gandalf answered dismissively, ducking into the room since Thorin wouldn't move.

Thorin's jaw clenched. He still hadn’t had an opportunity to know Bilbo as a partner and he already felt rejected. The room had both scents combined, the distinctive wood and dirt that characterized the fox and the evident heat that lingered everywhere. If Mister Baggins wasn't mated then this Omega certainly wanted to, marking Bilbo's room as his territory...

"I think he will need some tea or... or something. I should go get it." He entered and put the fox in the bed, faster than he meant to, leaving Gandalf behind before he could answer.

"How would an Alpha, Prime or not, win a Beta over, if an Omega with that powerful scent was competing?" Thorin wondered gloomily, hiding his weariness under a neutral face.

 

~~~

 

Opening his eyes, Bilbo blinked rapidly trying to focus his sight. "What happened?" He said, brushing his fingers over the soft fabric underneath him.

"You fainted laddie," He heard a strange voice on his left, turning to discover an impressive white beard in front of him. "Here, take this." Confused he feels a cup being put between his hands and he gripped it instinctively. Looking up again, he saw a dwarf, white pointy ears peeking from his hair. "Drink it. It will help you."

"Faint? But why would I fai-" Bilbo stopped as everything came back to him. The music, the song, the quest, the contract.... The dragon. Balin was the dwarf at his side, smiling at him as he left the room. Looking down he realized he was on his own bed. "So they carried me here..."

"It's good it didn't take that long for you to wake up," Bilbo jumped, surprised by the voice coming from a corner. Turning to find Gandalf sitting on a couch next to the fireplace, a merry fire already burning in the grate as it light the room. He calmed immediately, relieved to see the wizard instead of... instead of who?

"I... I'll be alright, let me just sit quietly for a moment," he said, shifting and sitting on the end of the bed to be near the wizard.

"You've been sitting quietly for far too long," Gandalf shouted suddenly, making Bilbo jump again and gape at him. "Tell me, when did your mother's dishes become so important to you? I remember a young pup fox who was always running off in search of elf felines in the woods. Who'd stay out late, come home after dark, trailing mud between his paws and twigs and fireflies on his hair and tail. A young fox who would have liked nothing better than to find out what was beyond the borders of the Shire." He paused, pointing then to the window. "The world is not in your books and maps. It's out there."

"Gandalf, please. Stop the scolding," Bilbo answered wearily, his ears falling as he sighed, a little bit angry for the wizard’s audacity. "That was long ago; they all thought I was going to present as an Alpha, as all hobbit foxes do, and so they permitted my foolish errands. But now I'm an adult, and I can't just go running off into the blue. Not now that I have finally managed a respectable life. I am a Baggins, of Bag End."

"And you are also a Took," he retorted, making Bilbo scoff. "And your dynamic shouldn't hold you back at all! Did you know that your great-great-great-great-uncle, a Beta Hare, Bullroarer Took, was so large he could ride a real horse?"

"Yes." Bilbo sipped his tea and continued, rolling his eyes and lowering his voice mockingly on a deep tone, "And in the Battle of Green Fields, he charged in the goblin ranks as he swung his club so hard that he even knocked the Goblin King's head clean off! And it sailed a hundred yards through the air and went down a rabbit hole."

"And thus the battle was won. And the game of golf invented at the same time," added Gandalf, smiling at him as if Bilbo had actually got the point.

"I do believe the family made that part up," Bilbo said, his ears twisting as he drank his tea.

"Well, all good stories deserve embellishment," the wizard said, leaning on his knees to get closer. "You'll have a tale or two to tell of your own when you come back." Bilbo locked gaze with him, the same feeling of excitement in his stomach. But of course, he would not be swayed by this. 

"Can you promise that I will come back?" The silence that followed was answer enough.

"No," he whispered. "And if you do, you will not be the same."

They both stayed quiet for some minutes, hearing the wood crack in the fire. Then Bilbo got up, his mug finished as he left it on his nightstand. There he saw the parchment, the contract that would determine his final decision. Taking it he walked over to Gandalf.

"Sorry, Gandalf, I can't sign this," he extended it to him. "You have got the wrong fox."

Gandalf took the contract sheepishly, watching Bilbo reach for the closed door.

"It's getting quite late, so I'll go and settle everyone for the night. You stay here for now, I'll call you when your room is ready," he said awkwardly, opening the door and leaving the wizard behind.

 

~~~

 

Outside his room, Bilbo went to the dwarves and convinced everyone to go to sleep with a promise of breakfast for the coming morning. 

The fox had to find room for them all, so he filled all his spare-rooms, made beds on chairs, and spread blankets on sofas, until he finally got them all stowed, included Gandalf, and went back to his own little bed very tired and drained. At least he was sure of one thing, and that was that he had no intention of getting up early to cook that wretched breakfast, even if he had promised. His pantry had suffered enough of their beastly appetites.

But as he lay in bed, he suddenly heard a deep strong voice humming in the best bedroom next to his own.

It had to be Thorin.

The song was the same as the one the dwarves played earlier. Making him shiver under his covers as he let himself indulge in the spell that voice cast. He liked it. Hearing only Thorin’s voice was totally different, an ancient emotion that was so deep he was able to visualize all of the described scenarios. Seeing him wearing armor as it glowed with the fire of dragon breath.

When he’d come back after his embarrassing fall, the Prime Alpha had seemed oddly curt, distant even. He didn't talk to him that much before, but his attitude certainly changed. Bilbo couldn't grasp how he had come to realize this, but it made him strangely self-conscious. Wasn't it for the better? Wasn't he scared of Thorin Oakenshield anyway? Didn't his scent remind him of the Fell Winter? Yes.

So why did he care?

 

The humming continued through the night. Lulling him as Thorin sang, sitting on the end of his own bed.

 

Far over the misty mountains cold  
To dungeons deep and caverns old  
We must away, ere break of day,  
To find our long-forgotten gold

 

Bilbo went to sleep with that in his ears, and it gave him dreams of distant places, adventurous trips, and long black hair fading in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Misunderstanding! Misunderstanding everywhere!  
> What would be of our drama king and stubborn Hobbit if there are not some misunderstanding???


	6. I'm going on an adventure!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin sour mood makes his closest friends worry, shouldn't their king already know he has all the right to search for happiness?  
> And after waking up, Bilbo finally comes to a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did this late into the night so I'm pretty sure it has toooooo many grammatical errors, sorry about that.  
> Some one is finally helping me out to correct all this mess, but she's quite busy right now, and I felt like i needed to continue this, so, for now, i'll leave this here and see what happens haha

Before the sun could rise, the Prime Alpha got up from his bed. He’d barely slept, disturbed by the knowledge that the Fox was just one room away. During the night, he’d even tried lulling himself with music, but being aware of the light scent of Omega in the next room made him annoyed. If he hadn't smelled it in the first place, he probably wouldn't recognize it at all. And he wouldn't feel this threatened.

Huffing exasperatedly, he put on his armor, took his things, and left the room, circling the entire house, waking everybody up as quietly as possible. All groaned and cursed the hour, but obeyed immediately as they caught Thorin's sour mood. Nobody could understand what had their pack leader so upset, except for two concerned wolves and a very amused wizard.

After some time, since they realized the hobbit wouldn't wake soon, they all started preparing breakfast and making themselves comfortable at the kitchen table. Thorin was the first to sit, making sure everybody kept quiet as they ate, finishing his breakfast surprisingly fast. He left at once, saying they should head to the Green Dragon Inn to fetch their remaining things once they finished. He then turned to the hall near the main rooms, leaning against one wall as he smoked, his tail wagging slowly, waiting.

Balin and Dwalin followed him with their eyes all morning, knowing perfectly well what was affecting their king, and they couldn't have been less worried. When they saw him in the corridor alone, Balin took the opportunity, being the chosen one to talk and calm him since he was better with words between the two brothers.

"It seems we have lost our burglar." Making his presence know, Balin passed in front of Thorin and arranged himself on the opposite wall. At this comment, Thorin only pursed his lips, humming knowingly. The contract didn't specify the deadline, so the fox actually had more time left, but Balin and Thorin had heard his conversation with the wizard, both near his room when It had happened. 

"Apparently," he answered, his shoulders and tail suddenly tense.

"Probably for the best. Despite being a fox, he's hardly burglar material. But..." Balin paused turning his hand pointing towards the hobbit's bedroom. "I can see you're not pleased."

"You smelled his room, and heard what he said. It's not worth talking him into this... or me," Thorin said in a low voice, turning his head to the same direction as Balin.

"You can't be sure of that," Thorin flinched at the harsh tone Balin used, knowing perfectly that he meant 'the smell doesn't guarantee that he's mated'. Balin sighed at his reaction, a little bit guilty for that. "The problem remains that we are a member less, and a very important one, even if we were not sure of his abilities... and I don't blame him. The odds were always against us." He said suddenly gloom.

"Balin..." The dwarf’s tone now making Thorin the worried friend.

"After all, what are we? Merchants, miners, tinkers, toy-makers; hardly the canines of legend." He sighed harder, looking to the floor with a frown. Thorin then smiled, laying his hand on Balin's shoulder.

"There are a few wolf warriors amongst us." Balin looked up at him, both chuckling discreetly.

"Old wolves," he retorted, trying hard not to smile.

"And I will take each and every one of these canines over any army of pure wolves from the Iron Hills," Thorin said squeezing his shoulder, smiling wider. "They were the only ones to answer my call. Loyalty. Honor. A willing heart. I can ask no more than that."

Balin's heart beat hard at these words. Thorin wasn't one to speak much of his thoughts, and Balin was one of the few, included his little brother, that Thorin trusted with them. Balin always felt honored to hear him. But then Thorin's smile disappeared and his eyes darted to his left, too fast to notice if it weren't for the fact that Balin was looking at his face. Turning his head to the direction, Balin found himself looking at the fox’s bedroom again. "Right," he thought.

"You don't have to do this," he said, confident of his words, even if they made Thorin remove his hand. "You've done honorably by our people. You have built a new life for us in the Blue Mountains, a life of peace and plenty. A life that is worth more than all the gold in Erebor." Thorin closed his eyes as he spoke, his ears falling slightly. "You have a choice, Thorin. And now more than before. You would be able to try..."

The last words vibrated like a flame in all his body, making him shiver and inhale deep at the mere thought. He knew what Balin meant: to court the Fox and allow himself the joys that a partner could provide. Oh, how he wished that were true. He wanted them to be true. He wanted 'to try', but... Moving his hand to his chest, Thorin clutched something through the fabric of his clothes.

"No," he finally said, opening his eyes and yanking the key from his collar as he lifted it between them. "From my grandfather to my father, this has come to me. They dreamt of the day when the dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their homeland. There is no choice, Balin. Not for me." Balin looked at him sheepishly, sensing in his change of voice and the sudden tension of his shoulders how his duty burden and formed Thorin into the Royal Wolf he was.

"Then we are with you laddie. We will see it done." He answered, and he really meant his words. But he couldn't stop himself from wishing that his friend and king would take more care of his own happiness than his kin. 

He deserved it more than anyone.

 

~~~

 

Bilbo's eyes opened suddenly as he felt something wrong was happening. His nose itched. He didn't know why, and he didn't like it. Confused, he looked around his bedroom sniffing hard. Something was missing. His room still smelled of his remaining heat, so it couldn't be that. Still sleepy, he decided to dismiss it and Bilbo bounced out of bed, put on his dressing-gown, and went into the dining room.

There he gasped, surprised to discover an incredible mess in the room and piles of unwashed dishes in the kitchen. Panicked for a second, he was then hit with memories of yesterday's events.

"They're gone!" He shouted in an almost exasperated tone. He couldn't smell them in Bag End! He felt strangely disappointed and getting more confused. "They didn't wake me up..."

Walking through the corridors, he rounded all the places the canines had been. Seeing how tidy everything was. If it weren't for the obviously hurried breakfast, he would have doubted that they had really come. Why did he feel that way? He admitted he had fun with them, regardless of the fearsome scent they all carried, but it had been awful having them inside his home, and he should feel relieved that they were gone! They didn't even say thanks! Huffing to himself, he got angry at the contradiction and went to the kitchen to take care of all the mess. That would be enough to distract him.

After some hours cleaning and taking his own breakfast, he went back to his bedroom and threw himself on the sofa near his chimney. He still felt uncomfortable and confused, as if something important had left with the dwarves, but he couldn't get a grasp on what it was. Rubbing his eyes with one hand, he buried himself deeper into the sofa, feeling the beginnings of a headache. 

And then, as if his instincts knew exactly what to do, he opened his eyes and turned his gaze to his nightstand. There, folded neatly over the wood just beside his lantern, lay the Contract. Getting up, he walked to it as if it was calling for him, looking at the parchment from above. The visible part showed the little space he needed to sign, being just under another signature. Curious, his heart pounding loudly, he read: 

"Thorin Oakenshield... " Bilbo’s insides twisted and he couldn't stop himself of thinking about the imposing Wolf. Black hair, diamond eyes, broad shoulders, and his iron scent. He inhaled, his nose unconsciously trying to catch that scent again. "Gandalf must have left it here on purpose," he thought, taking and examining the signature, as if only to check for its state, his mind remembering him of the dwarven song, which made him remember Thorin's throaty voice. He shivered again and unfolded the contract to distract himself. But a little note fell from inside, catching his attention. He frowned at it. What on Earth was that? Picking it up off the floor, he started reading.

 

"Thorin and Company to Burglar Bilbo greeting! For your hospitality our sincerest thanks. Last night we didn't receive an answer to our proposition. Thinking it unnecessary to disturb your esteemed repose, we have decided to proceeded in advance to make requisite preparations, and shall await your respected person at the Green Dragons Inn, Bywater, at 11 a.m. If you don't arrive, the Contract would be considered as cancelled, but if you come, we trust that you will be punctual,  
"We have the honor to remain  
"Yours deeply  
"Thorin & Co."

 

Bilbo was still, staring to the paper, his red ears twisting at a rushing feeling creeping inside him. Turning his head to the chimney, he looked at the clock over it... 

Ten minutes to eleven.

To the end of his days, Bilbo could never remember how he found himself outside, without a hat, a walking-stick, any money, or anything that he usually took when he went out; running as fast as his furry feet would carry him, red tail flying in the air, wearing a travelling pack and holding the contract, wagging it behind him like a kite. He ran through Hobbiton, jumping over fences and pumpkins in his haste. A neighboring hare spotting him from his fence.

"Hey! Mr. Bilbo! Where are you off to?" he asked, surprised by the fox’s speed.

"Can't stop, I'm already late!" Bilbo retorted as he passed the round hare hobbit. 

"Late for what?"

"I'm going on an adventure!" he shouted to the air, smiling like a fool, and feeling very much like that fox pup who used to run out to the forest and get lost not caring one bit what anyone thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took more time than expected, and I feel this chapter is kind of lacking (T_T) but I think it's good for now. Hope you all enjoy it! Even if it's short (@.@)  
> and, again, i combined both movie and book's scenes!!


	7. And all this fuss because of a Handkerchief?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo finally joins the company, but there's a little problem that may make him look ridiculous in front his new companions, and that it will also make Thorin feel self concious. What a wonderful way to start the fisrt day's journey!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a longer one!! it took me a looooot of time to, but that's because i'm in exams and time is just something i can't control (T.T)  
> I hope you all like it! This time, as always, i combined both movie and book, but i have changed just a little detail to use it for my advantage hehe  
> Please enjoy!
> 
> and aggain, sorry for my aweful grammar

Outside the Green Dragon Inn it was already five past eleven, and the dwarves were just getting into the village road, riding their ponies. Each one of the dwarves carried with them all kind of baggage, packages and parcels slung over the ponies, settled and secured with ropes. In the front, the Black Wolf lead the pack, his back straight in a regal position, presenting himself with authority for anyone to see, his mouth shut in a dangerous silence. 

Since the moment they left the fox's House, he hadn't spoken a single word, unless it were to shout some orders. His mood was a little less sour than the moment he woke all of them, but he was still unapproachable. At least it didn't affect the mood of the others, already joking and talking among themselves as their tails wagged, the ponies carrying them along. They were all satisfied and relaxed, thankful for the rest and fun of the night before, facing the day merrily. Thorin, on the other hand, was fighting with the feeling of losing something important by leaving such opportunity of a potential partner behind, hiding his troubles under his angry expression, as he always did. Even if it apparently didn't work with his best friends, who were literally behind him, making some kind of barrier for the rest of the company. He closed his eyes and sighed silently at the memory of his conversation with Balin, thankful for the benefits of being in the front and not having to face his friends meddling and his pack's curiosity, but being near enough to keep a watchful eye and ear on them. In spite of everything, he would never regret fulfilling the dream of his grandfather and father, taking these canines with him and making sure to lead and protect them to the end. He meant his words, and as a dwarf he would do his duty, no matter how deeply Balin's words had stung old scars.

Shaking his head lightly, he dismissed the growing mess his thoughts usually made. Instead he listened to his pack as he lead the way, their voices and laughter always a welcome medicine for his nerves. He didn't pay attention to what they were saying, only catching something about a 'bet' and 'time', enjoying their banter and the strong smell of canines powering over hobbit land. But then, a few minutes after they left behind the Green Dragon Inn, he frowned and his ears swiveled back, confused to hear a faint voice calling in the distance, one he couldn't recognize but somehow knew.

"Wait! Wait!" His heart almost stopped, turning his head faster that he would have liked, as he halted his pony to a stop. Looking behind, everybody else stopped their ponies too, all silent and surprised to see the little Beta Fox running towards them as he waved the contract in the air. "I signed it! Please wait!"

Thorin's heart sped. Pursing his lips hard, he tried to not smile and give away his hopeful happiness, though this made him look the opposite, and he was still scared to think that this might be just an illusion his mind was playing. But Bilbo, different from him, was smiling mischievously, despite his loud panting and sweaty state, running until he got to the front were Balin and Thorin were, ignoring the strange frown on the Alpha's face.

"I signed it!" he repeated, holding the Contract up to them. Thorin thought foolishly how cute and small Bilbo looked from the higher angle of the pony’s back. Balin raised his eyebrows at Thorin, knowing quite well that fake expression, but he got no answer as it seemed the Prime Alpha wouldn't tear his eyes away from the Fox, lifting his chin to hide his amusement from Bilbo. Balin only chuckled discreetly, taking the contract and putting on his glasses as he inspected it expertly.

"Everything appears to be in order," he said, smiling as he put the parchment in one of his many pockets with the other contracts from the pack. "Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." The dwarves cheered at this with some whistles and shouts, and Bilbo smiled widely at them, his eyes shining with excitement. 

Thorin stared at him openly now, his tail suddenly wagging like a puppy, an evident contradiction to his supposedly unimpressed look; fortunately for him, Bilbo was too distracted and tired from the run to even notice. But then Thorin heard some coughs on his side, his ears falling a mere fraction when he caught Balin and Dwalin staring at him, a faint blush painting his cheeks making him turn his back to all of them, getting his pony moving as if he wasn't interested. "Give him a pony, it's already late," he shouted in a serious tone, trying hard once more to hide his embarrassing reaction, not daring to look back at the obvious smirk both would probably be making at his expenses.

"What?!" Bilbo's smile vanished instantly, red ears falling abruptly and tail hiding as if all his willingness to come along had disappeared at the mere thought of having to interact with the animal. He have never liked riding. "No, no, no, no, no, that-that won't be necessary, thank you, but I'm sure I can keep up on foot. Hobbits are meant to keep their feet on the ground! And-and... Gandalf is not here!" He shouted, just realizing himself of this, turning his head around using this fact as an excuse while the pack started to move past. "We have to wait for him! He's very import--WOAH!"

The Fox‘s babbling was suddenly cut off as two of the dwarves riding along picked him up from behind to put him on a pony. Bilbo felt embarrassed as hell for his undignified squeak, blushing like one of his prized tomatoes back home, holding on for dear life to the pony's mane, trying not to fall.

"Don't you worry Foxy!" Bofur said, the dog with the funny hat that had made fun of him before, with his usual mischievous grin plastered on his face, ears perked up underneath the hat. He was still holding Bilbo by one arm.

"He said he would catch up after some arrangements he had to make!" The ginger wolf Nori finished, holding Bilbo’s other arm and smiling even more dangerously than Bofur.

"Foxy?!" Bilbo squeaked again, a little alarmed by their expressions. 

"This quest will certainly be fun with a little thing like you in our pack," Nori continued, whispering near the fox’s drooping ear.

"Let's hope you're up to the challenge," Bofur finished, murmuring too, raising his eyebrows in challenge.

"Move on!" Dwalin's voice came from the front of the group and both rascals grins widened, patting him on the back before leaving him behind. 

Bilbo gaped at them, his pony equally still as he watched the whole pack move on, waiting for his new rider to move. "What did I got myself into?" Bilbo thought, regretting for the first time of many letting his Took side reign over his senses. Then the pony neighed and tossed his head, all the hair of his mane hitting Bilbo on the face.

"Pff! Alright, alright!" He said to the animal, kicking his heels lightly against the pony’s flanks to make it move.

And that's how they began, trotting off from the road near the Inn just before May, on laden ponies; Bilbo sneezing loudly because of the pony's hair, riding in the end of the pack, a little bit uncomfortable of the unusual position and the smell of the wolves, but getting used to it as he had the night before; and Thorin smirking hard to nothing at all, trying to use all the accumulated energy his inner instincts created by feeling the air hitting his face and letting his nose catch the Fox's scent mixed with the rest of his pack, happy to know he still had some chance.

 

~~~ 

 

Of course, by the time Gandalf caught up looking very splendid on a white horse, they had just started making camp near a farmer's house. It was already late in the night and they were not far from Bree, but it was still a long ride and they hadn't eat since that morning's breakfast. So Thorin decided to stop, shouting tasks for everyone as he helped too, unloading the ponies.

"I had started to wonder where you were," Gandalf said, approaching the caravan, getting down from his horse and hitching it with the ponies.

"I think we should be the ones saying that," Gloin said, voicing the opinion of the group, all the pack moving around too occupied to pay him any mind.

"Oh! Bilbo! It's nice to see you here!" Gandalf evaded the comment, and headed directly to the hobbit, who was helping carry the kitchen utensils to the fire for Bombur.

"Good evening Ganda-" he started saying, but one of the white wolves interrupted him, shouting from his back a little too loud for his liking, his ears twisting because of it.

"Oh! That's right! Come on, Gloin, pay up! Go on!" He passed between the dwarves with his hand extended, holding a trumpet near his white fluffy ear. Oin, if Bilbo recalled correctly. "I have to learn their names quickly, if I'm to spent the next months with them," he thought as he lay the things down and watched Gloin toss a bag of money to Oin as he rolled his eyes at Oin's happy whistle. The dwarves then started throwing little bags out of nowhere between each other while they worked, Bilbo and Thorin were both surprised to see the loud exchange, though Thorin knew all too well what was happening.

"What's that about?" Bilbo asked to Gandalf as he sat down beside him on a fallen trunk near the fire.

"Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you'd turn up," Gandalf set his things aside and took out his pipe. "Most of them bet that you wouldn't"

"Really?" Bilbo said, not very comfortable to be the subject of a bet. "And what did you think?" But he asked anyway, curiosity getting the best of him.

"Mmmmm, well..." Gandalf caught a sack of money that was tossed at him and put it in his bag. "My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second"

Bilbo laughed. It was so sudden that it even startled Gandalf, the canines’ banter stopping for a second just to laugh along and continue as if nothing had happened. Thorin, settled on the opposite side of the camp, still getting some stuff off the ponies, was literally frozen by the sound. Different from the others, Bilbo’s laugh sounded to him like a million bells, it was beautiful and melodic, too unique to not identify it as Master Baggins's. The feeling was too exaggerated even for Thorin, it was so new and it had never happened before. It unsettled him in a strange way, making him doubt whether he liked it or not. But the laugh changed to a horrible cough, making him turn alarmed for the Fox’s well being. "But he had been like this all the way, why does it bother me now?" Thorin wondered, frowning in confusion.

"Confounded all this horse hair! I'm having a reaction," Bilbo shouted, cursing under his breath. "This is going to bother me all along the road to Erebor. Awesome." He said sarcastically his nose twisting in a peculiar manner as he search his pockets for a handkerchief.

"Then you should have brought some herbs to combat your allergy," Gandalf said to him as if it was something logical. Bilbo laughed at the unhelpful comment.

"Herbs? Come on that's -" But he paused, his eyes widening in a owlish way, shock evident in his face. The elven herbs, the elven suppressant that made him smell like a Beta. He forgot them at Bag End. "No, no, wait, wait, No!" He started shouting, turning and pulling at his bag and pockets to confirm it, not able to control his rising nerves. "We have to turn back!"

"What on earth is the matter?" Gandalf asked, as everybody stopped their activities to look at the panicked fox, the a hint of fear in his scent making them uncomfortable.

"I forgot my supr-!" But he interrupted himself. He couldn't tell them of his real estate. In the Shire, Omegas were supposed to stay at home, the dwarves weren't hobbits but he couldn't risk being tossed aside just for his dynamic. And, after all these years... Not even Bilbo could predict how his scent would make the Alphas react…,but he knew he wouldn't be able to survive something like his Presentation again... 

"Master Baggins?" Someone asked, taking him out of his memories.

"I forgot my handkerchief!" He answered dumbly, being the first thing that came to his mind. He shut his eyes and his ears fell immediately, knowing that it was the worst thing he could have come up with.

Thorin, who had felt worried as hell to the point of throwing the things he had in hand to reach the Fox, was angry. Angry and frustrated by the hobbit's overreaction and his own exaggerated response. Who on earth would make that kind of fuss over a handkerchief?! Some scoffed, others grunted, but they all took him for a fool, and Bilbo didn’t blame them, because he thought the same. Bofur then tore a strip of cloth from his tunic, already grinning as he tossed it to Bilbo.

"Here! Use this," Bofur said, as Bilbo caught the rag and looked at in disgust, making the dwarves laugh.

"Move on!" Thorin commanded, and the canines continued obediently with their activities, still laughing. But Thorin didn't move, his expression a very displeased one, locking eyes with the Fox. "You made us late enough," he spat. Balin flinched at his side, knowing immediately that Thorin would regret those words later. Why did Thorin turn so defensive when he cared for others? Balin really didn't know.

"Oh! Yes! I'm awfully sorry about that," Bilbo answered, feeling like a scolded pup. The Fox's gaze fell, more offended than corrected. He was certainly scared since the prime Wolf's scent still threatened him, but at least it wasn't strong enough to shatter him, getting some courage to give his reasons and convince him somehow without rebelling his true motives. "But it's not just the handkerchief! I have come without my hat and I haven't got any money! It's not my fault that I didn't get your note until after 10.45, to be precise!"

"Note?" Thorin whispered, frowning in confusion as he tilted his head, ears twisting.

"Don't be precise," said Dwalin rather quickly, hurrying to Bilbo from out of nowhere, taking him by the collar with one hand and making the Fox squeak loudly as he made the little fellow stand and follow him. Dwalin had been the one to write the note in a desperate attempt to make the strange hobbit come for the sake of his king, but he knew quite well that if Thorin noticed he would make an incredible fuss about it and make Dwalin’s life a living hell, so he tried changing the topic as best as he could. "You don't worry! You will have to manage without money and many other things before the end. As for a hat, I have got a spare hood and cloak in my luggage." 

But instead of distracting Thorin, this made his ears and eyebrows rise. Was Dwalin offering the Fox his clothing?! Wasn't that almost the same as scenting him?! His knuckles cracked as he closed them in a fist, growling low but not daring to follow them as he watched his best friend lead Bilbo to his sleeping spot and give said items to the Beta Fox. His arms tensed and he could smell his own scent change in a fighting mood. But when he tried to move, a hand stopped him.

"You know it's not that way. Dwalin means well and you were very clear yesterday." Came Balin's voice, his tone soft, for the white wolf had been standing at Thorin’s side the whole time, trying to give some reason back to Thorin, and save his brother’s arse while doing so. Thorin understood immediately what Balin meant, but the sensation of feeling his potential mate being scented by someone that wasn't him... It was almost the same as what had happened with the Omega scent in Bilbo's room. He still hadn't tried establishing anything with the Fox, so he had no right whatsoever and he had even spat at Bilbo like a child a moment ago, his mind providing helpfully. He growled again and Balin tightened his grip on his arm to stop him. "You said it yourself: it's already late; we must rest."

"I know," Thorin barked back, his voice coming out in a deadly tone, low and deeper than usual. Balin loosed his grip instantly, his Beta instincts immediately recognizing the dominance the Prime was emitting. Thorin scoffed showing his fangs as he turned around and proclaimed that he was going to hunt their food. Everybody noticed his state and tried their best to ignore it, acknowledging their leader but all confused by the sudden change of mood. They knew they had enough food, since they had just started their journey, but no one would dare contradict him, not when he used his status so evidently.

Taking out his sword, eyes flaring with intensity, Thorin left the camp with a clouded mind. When he got far enough, the trees an excellent shelter for their prying eyes, he started swinging his sword through the air in a combative manner, growling as loud as he could, trying his best to get rid of his incomprehensible rage.

Thorin felt deceived by his friend, he felt like a fool for letting himself believe it, he felt weak against his own ire and he felt useless against the Fox. All sensation mixing inside him like an untamable storm. He hated his short temper and that only made him angrier, angrier with himself and with the little things that made him feel so helpless. It was foolish of the hobbit to make such a fuss over a handkerchief, but maybe both had overreacted. Still, aren't partners supposed to bring out the best in their counterpart? He didn't felt like that! On the contrary! The hobbit just made him feel frustrated, worried and useless, making him turn all defensive and aggressive! Was that even a good signal? Did his instincts betray him, and the Fox was actually his worst option for a partner? Did the Fox even noticed how compatible their scents were?

And that made him pause. Sword falling from his hands as he made a final swing and it hit against a nearby tree.

Did the Fox EVEN NOTICE their scents compatibility? Thorin spun in circles with his tail wagging in alarm. What if Thorin was wrong? Foxes certainly interacted in a different manner than wolves, and his half hare might interfere more with the fox's nature. Maybe the Fox didn't even want him! And here he was, getting all worked up when the little fellow didn't even care. 

"Wait, why am I over thinking this... I don't even know him!" he finally concluded out loud. Shaking his hands, and then covering his face with them, Thorin sighed. He was totally at fault here, since he had let his Alpha and wolf nature overcome his senses. Not for the first time.

It had been a long, looong, looooong time since last he tried courting. He had only smelled two canines in all his life that could have made wonderful mates, not including Bilbo. And just as in his youth, he had thought that simply smelling their compatibility meant they should be together. He was acting childish. 

"Reality doesn't work like that," he sighed, feeling even worse than before, but less angry. Thorin walked to his sword and took it from the floor, leaning against the tree where it had crashed. "I can't let myself act like this again," he thought passing his hand through his black mane and calming himself with big deep breaths. 

"I have to analyze this more. He’s not my priority now; the quest comes first." Thorin closed his eyes and remembered his look when he had scolded the Fox. "I'll keep my distance for now and observe him, get to know him better. And like this I would be able to know if I really want to try courting the little-cute-Beta Fox." He now felt more confident, a little bit gloomy for having to get through all that mess, but confident nonetheless. He needed to concentrate more and these kind of moments with himself helped more than anything. 

Shaking his head after a few minutes, he started chuckling and said in a tired tone, "And all this fuss because of a Handkerchief?"

 

~~~

 

The company knew quite well their leader's temper. He usually stayed with a sour mood as if that was his natural state, but it was obvious that something had affected him more this time. They all suspected what had caused such reaction, but what could they do? It was always best to let Thorin calm down alone. 

After receiving a dark-green hood and cloak, Bilbo lay still in the far end of the camp holding said items between his hands. He was separated from everyone, frowning with his ears fallen showing his confusion and preoccupation. He didn't want to make the Dark Wolf angry! He was a Prime Alpha so it would obviously be dumb to do so! But he was in a predicament and it's not his fault that said Alpha had overreacted to his request! So why did he feel at fault? Why did he want so bad to explain himself to the Black Wolf? Of course he wouldn't do it, his problem was a secret for good reason! But why didn’t the feeling go away if he knew this already?

"I should know you're not one to take that much importance to just a piece of cloth," said Gandalf suddenly, leaning over his staff as he looked down at the hobbit. "What's the matter?"

"Gandalf!" Bilbo’s ears perked up instantly. How could he forget?! Gandalf was one of the few that knew, and if there was someone that could help him, it was definitely the wizard. Getting up from the floor, Bilbo leapt to his feet, holding his tunic and looking up at Gandalf with desperate eyes, starting to talk so fast that one would doubt that even a wizard understood. "I forgot my elven herbs. I drank one cup when I had breakfast, and the effects last at least two days, so I have time. I have to do something Gandalf, and it's either I return and break the contract, or you wait here while I get them. I definitely can't stay! Without them my scent will come again and-!" Gandalf shut his mouth with one hand, smiling under his beard and getting a little purple sack from his bag with the other hand. 

"Here, take this." Bilbo frowned at him and pushed the hand from his mouth as he took it, opening the sack to see its contents. And there they were, a whole sack full of elven suppressant herbs. He looked back at Gandalf and gaped like a fish, his mind going blank. Gandalf, chuckling at this, proceeded to explain. "I passed by your house before catching up just to make sure you were on your way. When I arrived, it appeared you had already left, leaving your door quite wide open. So I took the liberty to enter your home and took what I thought you might have forgotten and closed it before leaving."

"And why didn't you said anything until now??!!" Bilbo shouted, coming back to his senses. The wizard had know the whole time!

"Well, you didn't ask," Gandalf answered dismissively, sitting by his side and taking out some more things. Bilbo knew it would be a pointless battle if he tried talking some reason to the frustrating wizard, so he decided to leave it be and sat down to receive what he’d brought. And it appear he had brought a lot of pocket-handkerchiefs, and Bilbo's pipe and tobacco. 

That just seemed ridiculous. The hobbit really appreciated having his tobacco to calm his nerves, but how come this things apart from the herbs where something important?! He expected to receive his money in another bag or something like that, but a pipe was certainly silly. And now, sitting silently while they were all handed their meals, the pack waiting by the fire chatting with each other as they waited for Thorin to return, he just realized that he had humiliated himself.

He had ruined a happy moment by panicking and shouting about missing handkerchiefs and the undeniable need of having to return to get them. The dwarves had every right to make fun of him if they did eventually, and maybe Thorin wasn't wrong to be angry with him. Bilbo wanted nothing more than to disappear in the darkness of the night or to be eaten whole by the ground. 

By the time Thorin returned it was really late and almost everybody was already sleeping. He came empty handed and just sat, silently taking his portion of food and ignoring their looks. Bilbo couldn't take his eyes off the wolf, wearied by what he had done and blaming it all on Gandalf. Everyone was calm now and the ones that were awake talked as if nothing had happened before, but Bilbo knew deep down that they were all thinking:

'And all this fuss because of a handkerchief?'

What a perfect way to start the first day's journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehe so, what do you think? did I, just like their reactions, over did it with Thorin's and Bilbo's attitud? I think it necesary but I would love to recieve suggestions!


	8. And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo hears for the first time the story of the Battle of Azanulbizar, and both Thorin and Bilbo experience again something that leaves Bilbo rethinking of the reasons that he entered this mad quest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m so sorry that this took me too long, but.... well I had my reasons.  
> For the ones that actually read my notes, thanks and just to clear out why I almost leaved this story I wanted to tell that something happened on the recent months. My dad passed away.  
> I thought that writing would help and that i would be immerse making chapter after chapter for this fanfic, but, apparently it was the other way.  
> But well, finally I´m back and I´m feeling better and don´t worry, apparently I´m stronger than i thought (n.n)
> 
> I hope you all like this chapter!

Bilbo shifted on his bedroll, tossing and turning with a frown upon his brow. His ears twisted and his tail hugged his waist, constantly huffing as he showed his discomfort. It was a week already since they started travelling, and he still couldn't sleep! The floor was always rough and little rocks got in the way, sticking on his bedroll and making him annoyingly aware of their presence. But it was not just the places where they stayed, but also his incredibly loud companions! Even if he tried to bed down as far as he could from everyone, their snores always reached him, and more than snores they were like roars! Changing degree, these sounds ranged from strong ones to whispered rumblings forming a chorus of their own. And right now it seemed to him like a total concert!

He turned on his belly, hiding his head under his pack, which he had been using as a pillow, and groaned. "Why on Earth did I sign that blasted Contract?!" He yearned, not for the first time, to be at home in his huge double bed with his feather pillows. Everything had gone down hill since that uncomfortable first day! Since then, Bilbo felt nothing but regret for joining these ill-mannered canines.

Huffing again he got up from his spot and looked around. The company was camping for the night near the edge of a cliff. Most of them were asleep, except for Gandalf, Fili, Kili, and Balin, all too relaxed for his liking. Couldn’t they hear the damn noises their companions were making?! Turning his gaze to the nearest sleeping dwarf, he watched Gloin laying on his back, making the strongest of the snores as little flying insects were sucked into his mouth every time he inhaled, and expelled when he exhaled. Bilbo wrinkled his nose, ears turned down in disgust.

Ok, that was it.

Bilbo got to his feet, finally giving up his sleep, shaking the dust from his clothes as he walked over to where the ponies were settled. He could feel the obvious stares that the younger wolves were giving him, but he only ignored them as he went to his pony and pet her mane.

“Hello, girl. There’s a good girl,” he said to the pony, distracting himself with the creature. He still didn't like to ride her, but that didn't mean he hated her. He could even consider ponies as cute! And, besides, she was the only one from the company that actually got along with him… Which was probably his own fault.

When they woke the next day after the ‘handkerchief’ accident, the company had avoided both him and the Prime Wolf all morning until Bofur, the goofball of the group as he finally deduced, broke the silence by joking about something the young ones had done. After that they all laughed and continued the day merrily, the event forgotten as they told stories or sang songs and finally rode forward all day, except of course when they stopped for meals. At the beginning, everyone seemed to calm down, but as the days passed Bilbo came to realize that the company interacted with him only if it was necessary or if they could make fun of him. Something that unsurprisingly Bofur and Nori took the most advantage of, being the ones who normally started the jokes, the young wolves Fili and Kili seconding their pranks. The journey had turned uncomfortable for him, not knowing how to respond or react to their doings, finding no support from the company, not even from Gandalf who laughed with them too. And the fact that he couldn't help himself from complaining about the journey’s discomforts, like the lack of meals and the uncomfortable sleeping areas they chose, seemed to only encourage them to disturb the poor hobbit even more.

And then, with the complaints, the stares came. Every time they made a stop he could feel eyes digging holes on his back, the Black Wolf making a poor attempt of hiding his penetrating gaze. It made Bilbo nervous. He knew why those blue eyes were focused on him. Since, why else would the leader of the pack direct his attention to the little Fox if not to make his dislike known? And he couldn't blame him! Bilbo had proved nothing to him, besides his incredible ability to complain of everything and his poor condition for manual labor. And it appeared that Thorin’s stares only made Bilbo be more clumsy, nervous, and moody, the king’s evident expectations weighing on Bilbo until he shattered them to nothing. With every passing day, the disapproval in those sapphire eyes increased. Bilbo felt distressed, glancing involuntarily to the company, scanning the camp with his gaze as it inevitably settled on the far end of a tall rock, just where the source of his tangled feelings lay sleeping. Thorin was resting in a high part of the terrain, a little far from the company but still close enough to the circle. His hair hung loose over his face, hiding it like a black silky curtain, his ears alert even when sleeping, but his shoulders were relaxed and his arms were crossed over his chest, rising and falling with the peaceful rhythm of his breath.

It was a relief that Thorin wasn't awake, or else he would be looking directly at Bilbo, probably glaring because he would know, just as Bilbo did himself, that he should be sleeping since he had already complained about the lack of time for rest. He was now used to this, he even received similar looks from other members, like Dwalin or Dori, but none were as effective as Thorin's. It made you shudder and recoil in shame, and it always seemed as if he could see right through your very soul, as if he could watch you plainly and what he saw didn’t impress him. But damn him! Bilbo wasn't made for this kind of stuff, but he was eager to learn even if it took more time than he liked to admit. The fact that he complained didn't mean that he wasn't trying! He shouldn't even bother about what the Black Wolf thought! He was there to fulfill an agreement and it shouldn't matter how they felt about him. And yet… here he was, standing far from the camp, gazing at Thorin, hoping for the Black Alpha Wolf to notice him.

Why? Why did he yearn for his attention? Why did his opinion affects him so much? Why did he feel that he needed to see those deep blue eyes? He couldn't understand it. He was still scared of him, that untamable temper and his animal part mostly, but... apparently that didn't stop whatever possessed Bilbo to continue seeking his presence. But why... ? Bilbo sighed disappointed in both himself and the whole experience. Averting his gaze from the sleeping form, and turning it again to his pony, as he took an apple out from the bags she was still carrying.

“Here, it's our little secret, Myrtle,” he said, distracting himself from his tumultuous thoughts as he offered the fruit to the pony and she accepted it. “I give you food and you don't throw me to the ground, all right pretty? Sh, sh.”

Suddenly, a scream was heard in the night air, making Bilbo jump from his spot, startled by the strange sound. He immediately turned his gaze towards the company, finding the ones that were awake sitting stiff with their hands on the handle of their weapons, ears up in alarm. The scream hadn't been loud enough to wake the others, but the reaction it had apparently provoked was anything but reassuring for the Fox. His rising nerves came back with full force, now concerned with what all this could mean and he ran over to them, his tail hiding between his legs as he approached the fire.

"Wha-what was that?" He asked the nearest dwarves, catching the attention of the young pups.

"Orcs." Kili said immediately, looking at him with a serious expression. Another scream is heard and Bilbo's eyes widened as he jumped closer to them, the wolf brothers smirking to each other when he gives them his back to look alarmed at the horizon. Thorin, who was dozing all this time, jerked awake upon hearing the word Orcs, his hand reaching instantly for his sword.

"Orcs?" A faint voice caught his attention, and the king turned his blurry gaze to the sweet sound to discover Bilbo standing near his nephews, unaware of his trembling body and fallen fluffy ears. What was this all about?

"Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there," Fili answered, taking out a little knife from his sleeve and tracing its edge with the tip of his finger. Thorin watched them in silence, his breath rising as he noticed the Fox shudder. "The lowlands are crawling with them."

"They strike in the wee hours, when everyone's asleep," supplied Kili, his expression still serious and emotionless, unaware of the quiet growling that his uncle was starting to emit, ending his description with a deep low voice to add some effect. "Quick and quiet, no screams, just lots of blood."

Bilbo looked away in fright, his nose making a strange twitch while he fiddled with the end of his shirt. Fili and Kili looked at each other and began chuckling as their tails wagged shamelessly, oblivious of what their little fun had actually provoked. Thorin growled catching the attention of the group, standing from his resting spot and looming over them. How could his own blood say such things as if it was nothing?! And how childish of them to use that against the Fox!

"You think that's funny? You think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?" His voice was carried by the night air like silky venom, raspy and deep from the recent sleep. He looked furious, his ears fallen and tail straight with his shoulder tense, imposing himself as he dared them to challenge him, showing his fangs slightly. Bilbo's eyes widened, surprised by this sudden intervention, noticing that that rage was now focused on the wolves, and not on him like other days, but even if the attention of the Prime Alpha was somewhere else, it still was incredibly scary, no matter how beautifully his sapphire eyes shone with the light of the fire, as an involuntary shiver ran down the hobbit’s back.

"We didn't mean anything by it..." Kili whispered, eyes downcast just like Fili, both fidgeting under their uncle's gaze, their ears and shoulders slumped like scolded pups. Thorin hated that posture on them, but he couldn't allow such behavior.

"No, you didn't." He walked off the rock, giving them his back as he went to the edge of the cliff, taking his distance from them. "You know nothing of the world." He could sense how his phrase had changed the atmosphere around the campfire, but there was no other way to make them understand. They were young, and they still had to much to learn, and he knew that sometimes it was necessary to be strict and firm, even if he hated to do so. And if he was avoiding them now, it was to give them their space so they could learn, and definitely not because he didn't know how to interact with the trembling Fox....

They watched him standing on the edge, the burning fire the only sound that cut the silence, a gloomy atmosphere prevailing on the air. Balin sighed shaking his head as he stood and walked to them, leaving Gandalf's side and sitting besides the bothers.

"Don't mind him, pups. Thorin has more cause than most to hate Orcs." He patted Kili on his back, and all three of them turned their attention to him, a questioning look on Bilbo's face and knowing eyes from the youngsters. Balin smiled at the eagerness they all demonstrated, sensing their desire for him to explain his words. Taking a deep breath, he turned his gaze to Thorin and started in a tired voice. "After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria... but our enemy had got there first..." And so he started retelling the story of the Battle of Azanulbizar, where thousands of dwarves had sacrificed their lives for a devastating victory. He had told this story many times before, specially to both brothers when they were dwarflings asking for his stories of battle. But he knew this time was different.

Bilbo knew nothing of them, and much less of Thorin, if his poor attempt to interact with him were anything to go by, so this would help his Thorin’s suit. And besides, Bilbo wouldn't be the only one to hear this story for the first time. There were some on the company too young to know, or that at least had never heard this version of the Battle, since there weren't many alive who talked about it. And it was pretty evident that they were listening, since the snores had stopped moments ago.

Maybe this moment was necessary. For him to give them a reason. Remembering what their kin had been through. Remembering who and for what they were fighting for.

Balin explained with great sorrow of how King Thror had lead them against the Orc's army, of how he failed against their pale reptilian leader Azog and been beheaded after the filthy creature promised to end the Line of Durin. He explained how Thrain then disappear leaving them leaderless, the Orcs overpowering them, as the canines fled for their lives. But then, with eyes lost in memory shining with a new vigor, he recounted how he watched Thorin, a young dwarf wolf prince, struggle to hold against that same beast, a monster reptile thrice his size, and how thanks to an oaken branch he managed to survive by cutting off Azog's hand...

"He lead the remaining canines, our forces rallied as we drove the orcs back. Our enemy defeated, but most of our kin lost... There was no feast, nor song awaiting us, for our dead were beyond the count of grief... " Balin paused, shaking his head slightly and letting his words sink in. But continuing, determined to end where he wanted. "And as I turned to look at the corpses, I saw him. Framed in the sunlight, holding his oaken branch, blood dripping from innumerable wounds but standing tall as he looked upon our fallen brothers, no tears, no sorrow, but strength and acceptance in his eyes. And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call King."

Thorin closed his eyes and breathed deeply as the fading memories disappeared from his mind. It didn't matter how many times he heard it, it always cut deep on old scars, leaving him breathless, but at the same time giving him strength. Sensing the eyes directed at him, he slowly turned from the view beyond the cliff to the campfire, the entire company awake and standing in awe, staring at him. He could see the respect and admiration they were giving him, his heartbeat increasing as he could feel that this was the moment that cemented their loyalty to him, for him, Thorin Oakenshield, and not just for the King Under the Mountain. The tension on his shoulders finally leaving, he walked towards the Company, his gaze traveling through each one of them, acknowledging and thanking them as best as he could with only a look, all through the solemn silence. But as his gaze passed his sister's sons and his eyes settle on a curly mat of brown-reddish hair with big red ears, and a wide pair of honey eyes shining with an intense passion, his heart made an abrupt stop.

Their gaze locked and the Fox gasped. He could feel the same calm sensation from their first meeting, his stomach twisting and his vision blurring. They both seemed surprised, but beneath all the sensations, Thorin felt content. For the look in Bilbo’s gaze demonstrated the same loyalty his company had offered, and maybe he felt the same attraction that Thorin could feel creeping deep in his bones. But Bilbo then blinked and his head jerked back, his ears falling, a faint blush on his cheeks, as a wave of confusion and embarrassment clouded his eyes, making Thorin remember that they weren't alone. 

"But the Pale Orc? What happened to him?" Bilbo asked suddenly, averting his eyes nervously from Thorin and looking at Balin for an answer.

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." Thorin splutter the words as he walked back to his bedroll interrupting Balin before he could answer, turning his gaze to the view again so the company wouldn't notice the same blush as Bilbo's reflected on his own cheeks and let them interpret whatever they wanted of his attitude. "Rest, tomorrow will be a long day..."

They all nodded and started moving to their own bedrolls, Bilbo saying hurried ‘good nights’ to the ones near him and looking pointedly to his feet. Some of them smirked and others just shook their heads, pretending that their acting hadn't been as obvious as it was. Bofur, for his part, seemed strangely concerned, his eyes never leaving the small Fox's figure...

As Bilbo settled on the ground again, and accommodated himself, he could heard his own heart beating hard on his chest, hiding his face in his bag, and pretending to sleep. He felt incredibly confused about what had just happened. He had visualized everything that was told and he still could feel the battle’s breath from Balin's words. He had been immersed in the story as if he was there himself, standing between the dead, and observing the one who had saved them. He could relate to Balin's feelings, to his reasons for coming on this mad quest. And now he could understand somehow why their pack leader acted the way he did. It all made sense now, for his serious demeanor, snapping temper, and strict expectations, had their foundations in that battle. For who wouldn't be hardened after facing the grief and responsibilities that brought battle upon one's shoulders? He couldn't deny the respect and admiration that was slowly but intensely building in him, fixing his gaze on the tall figure at the edge's cliff. But then, when Balin ended his story, the Prime Wolf turned and their eyes met.

Something he couldn't explain happened in that moment. Or rather, he noticed something, experiencing a sensation he had already encountered. It had been a strange impulse and relief mixed with something unknown to him. Something that made him want to follow Thorin to the end of the world. This took him by surprise, scaring him and making him avert his eyes.

Now, laying on his side as he heard the musical snores from his companions, he analyzed what happened. He could only conclude that what he felt might be the source of what had made him run away from his home. The thing that made him hurry to prepare his bag and catch up with all this dwarf canines. He still couldn't put a name to this thing, and maybe it had something to do with his canine part or his hare half, but the more he thought of it the more he comprehended that it was caused by the Black Prime Wolf, and after hearing that story it was evident that Thorin had more to him than caught the eye. His attitude still infuriated him, but it appear that maybe he unconsciously knew since the beginning that he was an ideal manifestation of a Dwarf King, an ideal Bilbo inexplicably desired, one that he could follow... 

As he let this unknown sensation sink slowly into him, Bilbo was finally able to establish a purpose for himself on this quest. He would try to prove that he was a worthy part of the Company, worthy of this ideal... 

He would prove himself to Thorin Oakenshield.

His eyes closing of their own accord, he fell asleep, and for the first time since they started traveling he was able to rest with no complaint. Falling into a deep dream, the world closed up for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh Bilbo, isn´t it pretty obvious what is what you are feeling??! when will you realize?  
> buahahah buahaha
> 
> Feel free to comment!


	9. Foxes are known for their cleverness and adaptability, didn't you know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days pass swiftly while they travel and the point of view from two of the members of the company is known, from Dwalin towards his best friend Thorin, to Nori (the red wolf half fox) towards Bilbo (the red fox half hare).
> 
> WARNING: a slightly Smuty Nwalin scene from Nori´s part, if this is not something you like look for this sing " {{ " that indicates the beginning of the smutty scene and this " }}" for when it ends so you can skip it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this took me waaaay to long and I'm sorry again, but stuff intervene with my work here but i thinks you will like the result! specially if you are someone that like the Nwalin ship (u///u)  
> And again I'm really sorry for taking to long, but the good thing is that at least I already have half of the next chapter done so maybe the next update will be soon!! And besides, hey! it's a long chapter!!
> 
> Hope the chapter is worth the waiting!

 

Dwalin stood on the road they had been following, looking at the company while they sat eating in a valley beside the path. Ahead of them, his brother and Thorin were deep in discussion over a map, taking advantage of the pause to check their route. Dwalin was guarding the camp as he stood between the two groups. Days passed fast after Balin had told of their past Battle and the company traveled along with a cheerful demeanor. After that night their camaraderie seemed to increase, the stories they told turning slightly personal and even the jokes were less offending than before, the sting that sometimes accompanied them gone and the well known harmless fun replacing them.

"Balin had been right to talk of the Battle," Dwalin thought. The company already got along, but this had helped them reaffirm their loyalty. Of course he had never doubted his own loyalty, and he would always serve Durin's Line and follow his King and brother in arms, but he couldn't deny that this had united them more than before, and as his older brother had expected, helping the two members of the pack that just didn't know how to fit together: Thorin and the skittish Fox.

The Fox's attitude had changed and he no longer whined over the most stupid things. It irritated Dwalin when he did that, but now things were different. Before, Bilbo would complain over the work they assigned him, but now he would do it determinedly and he would even offer to help in additional ways. He still was a disaster at most of the real work, getting in the way sometimes instead of helping since he lacked the experience a common canine would have, but at least he wasn't wholly lost anymore, and he approached whoever was willing teach so that he could learn. This determination, plus the company's camaraderie, gave Bilbo the opportunity to finally get along with the group. He would no longer take their jokes personally, and sometimes he would laugh with them even if it was at his own expense. He still held on to the fact that he shouldn't have come, that his hare half was obviously an obstacle for the quest, but Thorin had seen something on him, and Dwalin knew Thorin well enough that if he hadn't written that note to give the Fox the option of coming (On Balin's orders, he reminded), Thorin would probably have spent the whole trip strangely depressed.

And Thorin's attitude... well, Thorin hadn't changed at all, but...

Dwalin had known Thorin since they were both pups, and no matter how much time passed, the king had been always bad at socializing. He might be a prince, a Wolf of royal blood and direct descendant of Durin the Deathless, he might know how to control councils, make stubborn nobles change their minds, plan remarkable strategies and order an entire army to victory, but he just didn't knew how to interact as a normal canine would, awkward and even demanding at times. Dwalin knew it had to do with the fact of what he was, their kin just couldn't see him any other way than the Alpha Prime King he was meant to be and always treated him as such, so Thorin had inevitably behaved accordingly. And it had worsened when the dragon came. They were still young before that happened, so no one blamed him when he hid himself under the image his heritage demanded, and even less when he closed off entirely after the Battle of Azanulbizar... Dwalin sighed loudly, he didn't like to remember those days. He also lived through them, he had suffered and got the scars that many dwarves like himself shared. But it hurt the most to know how his best friend had taken the worse of it.

"What are you whining about?" Dwalin raised his gaze when he heard his brother's distinctive khuzdul, his eyebrows lifting as he realized both Balin and Thorin were looking at him, as Thorin rolled the map between his hands.

"I'm not whining," he said gruffly, leaving his spot and walking towards them as he settled beside Thorin. "It's called sighing, if ye idiots didn't know." They both chuckled at his comment, Thorin even smiling and looking more relaxed. He had become more defensive when they had left Hobbiton but, as Dwalin had thought before, the new change in atmosphere from the company was helping.

"No, really. Is something concerning you?" Thorin asked him after a while, still smiling but looking at him preoccupied.

"Nah, let it be, I was just over thinking. Nothing to worry about," he dismissed it, opting instead to change the topic. "Besides, I'm more interested in talking of how our dear king is finally chuckling for the first time after weeks!"

"What?" Thorin frowned confused, a slight blush covering his cheeks. "That doesn't makes sense."

"Oh but it's true, you have been quite... tense, lately." Balin smiled, supporting Dwalin's comment. "It's a good thing to see that the cheerful mood of the company is finally getting to you."

"Well, there had been some... Things, that had been concerning me." Thorin glanced for a second to his back, then coughed as if he didn't do it and stared blankly at the path in front of them. "Nothing I can’t manage by myself..."

Dwalin, curious, turned his gaze to the same direction Thorin had glanced, not surprised to see the Beta Fox with Ori, smiling and laughing loudly as they talked and ate in a corner of the camp, Ori's tail wagging intensely and Bilbo's ears twisting with every exited movement he made. When he was near the camp he had heard them discussing something about a tale of some sort, so he couldn't stop himself from thinking that maybe the fact that they were both Betas allowed them to share some kind of connection, since it appeared that all the Betas he knew had an incredible addiction to books, included Balin, his Academic Bookworm brother as he called him sometimes.

"He's getting along with the scribe pup," Dwalin commented casually, returning his attention to his friend.

"Who?" Thorin asked, in an serious tone with an emotionless face, a strong grip on the map giving him away. Thorin tended to keep everything to himself, but since they were his closest friends amongst the few he had, there was always some point where he would spit it out for them. Even if they already knew what the fuck was messing his mind from the beginning. But this thing with the hobbit was taking to long for Dwalin’s liking, and some teasing was most likely needed.

"Don't pretend ye don't know who I'm talking about," he said playfully, nudging the king suddenly. Thorin's black tail perked up alertly, just as his pierced ears did, a faint blush that he probably didn't know about covered his cheeks.

"I-I really don't kno-"

"Oh come on, it's no use trying to act with us." Dwalin interrupted him, patting his back hard. "Ye glance at him almost anytime of the day!" Thorin gasped at this, his ears falling in shame for a second, his surprise replaced rapidly by a frown as he hit Dwalin a little bit strong on the arm and pushed him away, as his face turned scarlet.

"Shut it, that's not true," he whispered in a low growl, trying to compose himself and looking ahead, the blush not leaving his face.

"Hey. Why ye don't admit it?" Dwalin asked, suspiciously playful, leaning towards Thorin and continuing with a whisper, "Is it because ye have to behave in front of yer pack or is it because ye don't want the Fox Beta to notice yer face is as red as his own fur?" Thorin gasped again, hitting him instantly on his shoulder with no hesitation like before, making Dwalin stumble slightly as he laughed out loud.

"Stop it brother, you are no good yourself," Balin huffed catching their attention. Dwalin’s laugh stopped abruptly, frowning confused at his older brother. "You have been bedding for years the Red Wolf Thief and she still doesn't know you are in love with her"

"Balin!" Dwalin's eyes widened instantly, his ears falling from the shock and his face turning bright scarlet. So it was Thorin's turn to laugh, covering his mouth as he tried to hide it, his blush finally fading slightly. Dwalin gaped like a fish not knowing what to say, but he recovered quickly from the shock and he then pointed Balin accusingly with his hand. "It-It's none of yer business!"

"You are my little brother, so it certainly is my business," he retorted, raising his eyebrows as he looked up at Dwalin, his ears standing to show that he wasn't impressed at all. Dwalin only spluttered more at this, not being able to handle Thorin's laugh and his brothers cunning. But then Balin looked at Thorin catching gaze with him and rolling his eyes exasperated, making him stop laugh as he sensed that what he would say next wouldn't be good at all. "But really, you both are just hopeless, it may be really different situations but you always play dumb when trying to approach a mate!"

Thorin's mouth fell open at this and Dwalin stopped moving, both with their black ears and tails standing nervously as they stared at Balin with their faces matching an intense blush. They stood there in silence for a while, their gazes locked in an awkward atmosphere.

"I-I think we should leave already" Thorin said in a serious tone, averting his gaze from the brothers and looking ahead at the road.

"Yes, yes, I agree. We had rested enough. We should continue traveling," Dwalin agreed, both pointedly avoiding what had been said, Balin rolling his eyes again and sighing, knowing that it was a hopeless endeavor to try arguing with them.

"Alright," he said, but when the Black Wolves were about to leave as soon as they heard his answer, when they gave him their backs Balin took them by their shoulders stopping their poor attempt to escape him. They both looked scared of what they would hear from the older dwarf, but when they turned their faces to him, they saw Balin smirking at them. "You know, what amazes me the most is that you still share a weakness for small canines with ginger hair."

"Balin!" they both shouted to him, pushing him playfully, the three of them chuckling as the tension suddenly disappeared. It was always like this between them, their friendship born of conflict and joy. The teasing tended to be quite rough, but they knew that this came from concern for each other. They stayed there for a while, talking again as they turned their topic to some matters from the quest, the three now in a cheerful mood.

The company stared at them in awe, surprised by the fuss they had witnessed, all feeling curious of what might have provoked it. But even if they could see the trio ahead, they were talking too low to know what they were saying. So they just ignored it, acting as if they were oblivious of it, since they knew of the friendship the noble wolves shared with their leader and it was most likely some kind of disagreement of what they had seen on the map. Gandalf reassured them, so they opted to shake their heads and let them be. Bilbo for his part suspected that there was actually something more to it, but just like the others, he ignored it, resuming his talk with Ori. After some minutes, the group returned to the camp and Thorin ordered them to move again. They packed the things they had used for supper and mounted their ponies, making a line of pairs, Thorin and Balin in the front guiding the caravan.

The sunset could be seen in the distance, the scene dressed in fading oranges as they continued to travel. The day had passed swiftly and Thorin felt incredibly relaxed, trotting with his companions. His companions... He smiled to himself, since now he could call them his companions and not just his subjects like he had when they started this quest. It had hurt immensely when Balin had told their experience in the Battle of Azanulbizar, all the memories a mere sacrifice to the gift that his recounting had brought. Thorin was unused to the new friendliness his pack started to show him after that, but he was definitively thankful for it. He no longer felt they looked at him just as an authority, but as the dwarf he was. Of course, no one disrespected him or crossed the boundaries that his leadership imposed, but he could feel the difference in their treatment and how they were even more relaxed in his company, how they presented some kind of familiarity towards him. All except one member: Bilbo Baggins.

The Beta Fox's attitude had changed much more than any other, something had affected him in a positive way, and he just knew that he had provoked it. He didn't want to sound presumptuous, but just as the same way he knew he had affected the Fox, the Fox had affected him as well, and that's why he was so sure. They both had tried to be more approachable for example, even if things hadn’t really changed between the two. But it amazed him how Bilbo started to work on his interactions with everyone, how he had stopped his ridiculous complaining, and how he worked hard to help on the activities that were needed in the camp or the caravan. Thorin was learning more of him, more of his capabilities, limited as they were, but that Bilbo worked to develop and increase. He was too adorable.

Something inside him wanted to stopped this facade, to stop his cold and demanding stares, his supposedly high expectations, so he could throw everything away and finally approach Bilbo as he felt was right. To make him know Thorin’s real intentions, to test this undeniable attraction that was killing him inside. By the Valar! How he wanted! But he couldn't, he just couldn't do it. He still didn't know much of the Fox, his attitude or development didn't made him who he was and if Thorin wanted to try and start something with him, he first had to know him as a person. For now, what he had seen from the Fox in the recent weeks made him respect his persistence. Even to the point that he wanted to compensate his effort, to give him something that made him smile and understand that Thorin thanked him for the effort, that he appreciated it and that he liked it, but he couldn't, he would interpret it as something else and it still was too soon for that. So that's why they stayed in the same situation, where he would only gaze at Bilbo from afar and wait till he found the signal that would prove that his attraction wasn't just something to do with their compatibility, since he didn't want to approach him for that reason alone, he wanted a partner, and for that he had to fall in love with him first. Truth be told, he wasn't sure right now of what he felt for the Cute Little Ginger Beta Fox, but he knew that he needed more time.

As they rode down the path while the sunset faded and the sky turned gray, he sighed, a little disappointed that he couldn't do anything. But then, as they turned around a curve, a small town came suddenly into view. Thorin stopped abruptly as the others did the same. In the distance, a tall inn could be seen between the few buildings of the small town, Thorin didn’t bother to stop the crooked smile that appeared on his face and the slight wagging of his tail.

"We will stay for the night here." He shouted to the company, resuming the trot of the ponies as he smirked under his beard. He could already imagine the wide smile and bouncing happiness the Fox was surely demonstrating at the rear of the pack.

 

~~~

 

People talked loudly to each other, eating and drinking while enjoying themselves in the tavern. The company stayed sitting together at a table in the back of the room, ignoring the noise and preferring to eat their dinner comfortably before they went to sleep to their rented bedrooms. Nori closed his eyes, relieved that they found this poor inn before they entered the Lone-Lands, the road would turn sour from this point on and the pack deserved the rest.

Opening his eyes he gazed as discreetly as he could to his right, three dwarves away, the Fox was eating his fourth bowl of soup as his nose twisted in an endearing way. He was a funny little thing. It amazed Nori to witness the remarkable differences between them only because of their other halves, and sometimes he took great joy to see in him the Fox habits they both shared. Just like when Bofur tried to take the plate from him and the Fox suddenly hissed and showed his fangs to the offending hand as he curled over the plate, everyone near them laughing at the reaction. He took a sip of his ale hiding the smirk he made at the Hobbit’s gluttony, quite surprised to think that he could consume more than what a starving adult canine dwarf would. And still, he always managed to compose himself and diffuse his slip with nothing more than manners. Nori envied him.

Bilbo was more Fox than he himself would ever be, being born in that skin and all, but he had noticed that Bilbo sometimes repressed his fox's nature. He couldn't understand it, since he, being born as a Red Wolf, was more related to his fox's half than anything. Maybe the fact that he lived surrounded mostly by hares explained his odd attitude as a canine, making him suppress his true abilities and behavior as a Fox, a fact that Nori was determined to learn more about. But his envy wasn't something poisonous, and he wasn't mad at him for not letting his fox side rule him, on the contrary, it made him respect Bilbo even more. Since he hadn't born as a Fox, he never had total control over its nature, making him the renowned Thief that he was. ‘Some habits just can't be changed,’ he usually said, especially to reassure his eldest sibling Dori, but this Beta Fox had demonstrated the contrary. Bilbo could control and even keep back his nature. Nori, for his part, was happy and would always be to be the way he was, but that didn't change the fact that some control would be most welcome. And why wouldn't he like Bilbo? The hobbit didn't treat him or his sister differently for being Female Alphas, as normally other races would, and he got along nicely with their younger brother Ori. Bilbo Baggins was a Fox he could respect, and that was much to say for anyone who knew him well.

Nori suddenly felt someone kicking him under the table, distracting him from his thoughts and catching his attention, making him look to his front with a confused frown. But then as he locked gaze with the kicker, his frown dissipated as his expression turned swiftly into a smirk. Dwalin, son of Fundin, was staring at him with a murderous look, his blue eyes burning with their own fervor, the shadows on his face and his slightly fallen black ears, the right one notably bitten, giving more intensity to his posture. In other times, when they were still just enemies of the streets, Guardsman (as he usually called him) versus Thief, he would have been preoccupied. But now, he had come to know that exact look was the same he used when he was devouring him with his eyes, a feral hunger for his body that could only be satisfied by the other’s touch. Both looks were pretty alike, but there was always something passionate when Dwalin gaze at him like that. A shiver ran down his back, making him arch it and inch closer to the table, so his legs could reach to the other side and start stroking the other dwarf’s leg with his boot. The Guardsman stiffened on his seat and Nori's smirk widened as he lifted his feet from Dwalin’s leg to upper regions, the Black Wolf struggling to not move, coughing and turning his gaze to a different section of the room. Nori tried not to laugh when he noticed from the corner of his eyes a customer shifting uncomfortable in his place thinking that the big, bulky, and delicious dwarf was looking at him, when the truth was that Dwalin could barely think straight, since Nori already noticed his eyes changing color to a glowing blue, an indication for any person that their animal part was slowly taking control of their senses. When his feet found his destination, stroking Dwalin as slowly as he could, Dwalin's grasp on his ale got stronger and his frown deepened remarkably, making him look even more dangerous. Nori loved to be the cause of such looks, since he knew perfectly the promise that accompanied them.

"Brother, I'll head first to our room, the crowd is irritating me." Dwalin snapped instantly, his voice thick and raspy, pushing his brothers arm to make him know, Balin only turning to look at him questioningly when he noticed his eyes. Nori removed his feet and pretended to listen to the conversation Bombur and Bifur were having on his side, he knew not to test Balin's cleverness.

"Alright, just limit yourself to your own bed," Balin answered to him, not giving Dwalin much attention since he already knew what was happening and just continued eating.

So the Guardsman got up and started walking through the room toward the stairs, his steps resonating like a murder sentence for whoever got in his way, people making him space as he passed, jumping and shifting in exaggerated ways. Nori gazed after his bulky form, admiring like he always did the toned muscles that Dwalin hid under his clothes, the offending fabric never being enough to cover that perfect body. He might be small compared to all the humans in the tavern, but he was the tallest and scariest looking dwarf of the company, even when he was in a good mood. When Dwalin arrived to the stairs, before he put one foot on the first step, he looked discreetly sideways to the company's table, his eyes settling on Nori and he smirked at him, his eyes glowing even more as he indicated with a tilt of his head upstairs. Without releasing his gaze, Nori took his tankard in hand and drank the whole of it in one go, then smiled shamelessly and nodded lightly, the dwarf then continuing walking as if nothing had stopped him and disappeared between the shadows of the stairs. Nori felt his stomach twist with anticipation, giving his unfinished plate to Bombur, interrupting the conversation.

"I'm full, I need some fresh air." Getting up instantly he gave no time for comments or Dori's accusing gaze from the opposite side of the table. He didn't give a damn if he was obvious, he just wanted to leave already. He walked towards the front door with his chest up, his tail held high, blatantly wagging it like a mischievous pup would do. When he got outside, he immediately slipped around the building to one of its sides, heading to where the stairs were. There, he stood in front of the wall, looking for the few opening that could serve him. Normal canids would have struggled doing what he was about to do, wolves and dogs weren't made to climb over vertical objects, but it was no problem for any fox. With no doubt in his heart, he climbed above what he could found, hopping on barrels and holding onto the edges of the lower windows until he successfully clambered up the wall to the second floor, opening one of the upper windows with his retractable claws and hopping into the obscure hall, leaning casually on the opposite wall as if all that process had never happened.

"That was fast." The voice he heard was a familiar low, deep, rasp coming from his right, the sound making his fluffy pointy ears twist. He turned his gaze to its source, smirking when his eyes saw through the shadows the well known figure of the huge Guardsman and those bright blue glowing eyes staring hungrily at Nori, approaching him cautiously like a wolf on the hunt, with his ears turned and his tail still, ready to attack.

{{ "Would you have liked for me to take longer?" Nori answered playfully, making the other dwarf growl as he came closer, quicker with his steps and suddenly taking him by his collar and pressing him to the wall with his whole body when he finally closed the distance. Nori only gasped at the sudden show of strength, his legs inevitably opening to make space. Dwalin pressed his nose immediately to Nori’s neck inhaling all that he could offer, holding him in place with one hand on his collar, the other one travelling to his buttocks, grabbing them hard and pulling him closer, thrusting his hips forward as he caged him against the wall. "I'll take that as a no," he said in a quavering whisper, his smirk getting inhumanly wider as he curled his hands on the Black Wolf's back, letting him breathe in his scent as he immobilize him with his powerful paws.

"It's been too long, Thief..." he whispered over his skin when he finished inhaling, his lips barely touching his neck as he said the nickname, pronouncing it more like an endearment than an accusation, making Nori shiver with need. And then, without warning he started licking his neck and sucking on it hard, letting his teeth trace his skin but never biting, scenting him possessively and slowly. Nori squirmed under Dwalin’s ministrations, sinking his claws into the fabric on his back as he tried to cling to reality, arching up as Dwalin lifted him from the floor so he could wrap his legs around the wolf’s hips, his mind falling away to instinct in a satisfying fuss.

Indeed! It had been too long! Months had passed since the last time; the quest didn't give them any time, and they had started the preparations in Ered Luin barely seeing each other even during the company's meetings, and there were even less opportunities when they had finally started traveling on the road. By Mahal! The sexual tension had been unbearable. Nori was usually the one to start seducing the other into having some fun and it was Dwalin who decided in the end if they continued, but this time, the whole trip until now Dwalin had given him such lewd looks at the most inopportune moments. Thank the Valar that they had finally found the time for this! Dwalin's size, strength and ferocity always exceeded his standards, making Nori tremble under his gentle touch and powerful grip, making him feel like the female he was, making him feel like an Omega in heat. He had missed that touch desperately.

But as always, after the waves of passion from the first shock dissipated, he then started struggling under Dwalin as his claws sunk deeper on his back making it difficult for Dwalin to hold him, Nori growling back and making him free his neck to lock eyes with him, their foreheads pressed together as they showed their fangs, their eyes burning with passion as their rut blossomed. Nori licked Dwalin's lips playfully and bit at them, their growls intensifying as both finally kissed, their tongues getting into a fight for dominance. Nori loved to be under Dwalin's control, but he never backed down that easily, since, after all, he was an Alpha too, and all Alphas instinct dictated and pushed them to be dominant. Dwalin hit the wall with the hand he had used to hold Nori’s neck, gasping between their mouths when Nori's hips suddenly started to move up and down, making friction between their strain crotches.

They were so exposed at that moment, growling and moaning while they shagged in the corner of a dark corridor in a crowded inn. They were lucky that the second floor was curiously empty so no one could watch what the lovers were doing. Because, what else would they be, if not lovers? Sharing a bed for more than two years already, only keeping themselves for one another, and loving each other secretly from the other. Well, for Nori it was no mystery what Dwalin felt for him, but he preferred to wait til he was able to approach him when he was ready, it was not as if he couldn't enjoy his company regardless. After all, what wrong was there if he perfectly knew that Dwalin was his One and that could wait for him with no preoccupation at all? But truth be told, it was a problem.

There was something prohibited in all this that made it incredibly exciting. They were both Alphas and high society was harsh against same dynamic relationships. To their eyes it was common to pass a rut with your same dynamic, a brother in arms or a convenience deal, but not to stay as partners with one. The only way for society to accept it, was only if the pair were each others One's or one of them was a female (which fortunately was their case), and even then, they still thought of it as obnoxious. So it made him crazy to think that Dwalin, being a noble canine and a relative of the crown, didn't care that he was destroying his image for the sake of being with Nori! And now that he thought of it, as Dwalin slowly made his way into his shirt with his free hand. In a king's situation it would be worse, wouldn't it? Since they were expected to give birth to their heirs. Thorin was a king in exile, and he had already choose his sister's sons as heirs, would the council accept the possibility of their king being with a Canine Beta from another race? Dwalin's hand reached one of Nori’s breasts, and took the nipple between his fingers, making it turn in circles or pinching him playfully, but Nori did not reacted as he usually did, so he pinched it harshly to have his attention. Nori gasped from the pain and reared away focusing on Dwalin's face.

"Ya're distracted," he growled softly, pressing a light kiss on Nori’s lips as he rubbed his nipple apologetically, seeming a little impatient for the pause but waiting patiently for his answer. Nori smirked at him and pulled him closer, kissing him again and commenting between their open mouths.

"I was thinking. How long do you think will it take our king to have like this the little Foxy?" He asked, chuckling when Dwalin stopped the kiss and showed a confused expression, raising his eyebrows as if telling him ´really? yer thinking of this right now?´

"Probably until we arrive in Erebor, Thorin is too dumb for this kind of thing," he said dismissively, settling his face on Nori’s neck again, determined to remind him what they were supposedly doing. Nori smirked dangerously, always amused to see the frustration in his Guardsman actions when he wasn't cooperative. Nori's reluctance always nagged at his Alpha's pride turning him into a more passionate partner, and that was definitely something he was eager to provoke.

"Can you blame him? He hardly thinks of himself, from what I can see." Nori continued with his banter, feeling on his neck the rumbling growl Dwalin made, his hand grabbing his whole breast and squishing it hard, making him moan loudly, but he didn't stop, too exited with Dwalin's rough treatment. "AH-At least the Beta Fox is quite interesting, don't you think?"

"He's too dull and predictable." Dwalin huffed at Nori freeing his neck and looking at him again with an intense frown, crossed with his comments. "If it weren't for the protection of the company he would be dead of exhaustion by now."

"That may be true, but-" Nori panted as he leaned his head on the wall behind him, Dwalin's hand never leaving his task, Nori trying hard to make a straight face as if Dwalin's efforts weren't giving results. "But sooner or later I think he can learn and eventually match the company's abilities."

"No, he won't. Besides . . ." Rolling his eyes, Dwalin separated slightly from Nori and abruptly pulled up his clothes exposing his whole abdomen. Nori's eyes widened in surprise. Slowly, Dwalin brought his face to Nori’s chest and licked the outline of one of his breasts, finishing his answer as he punctuated every word with a different twist of his tongue, feeling the Red Wolf's claws dig deeper on his back. "I thought we were going to talk of ´different matters´. . . "

"W-what?" Nori said back immediately, biting his lips hard as he held back his moans, his voice coming out in a sarcastic tone, wanting nothing more than to provoke more his incredibly skilled Guardsman "Do you doubt the Foxy?" He chuckled, gasping when the Guardsman suddenly bit his nipple in response, closing his eyes in concentration.

"He's fragile, too small for this, a useless canine," he growled, the vibration of Dwalin’s voice traveling directly to his skin, Nori enjoyed himself, but slowly frowned as his mind processed what the Black Wolf had said. Dwalin was too concentrated on his task, so he didn't realized of the tension on his Thief's body, the hands on his back now strangely slack. Nori knew that the rut usually made him spit whatever came first to his mind when he was frustrated, that he didn't meant those words, but . . . he could use this slip on his favor.

"Mmm. And what am I then? Do you forget I'm also a fox? Am I too a useless canine?" Nori said, his voice coming in a obviously upset tone, making Dwalin stop, his eyes widening alarmed. Had he said something he shouldn't? Dwalin looked up again to his Thief's bright brown eyes, panicking at the evident rage in them.

"That´s-"

"Different?" He asked, settling his hands on Dwalin’s pectorals and pushing him slightly as he made some space between them, his legs too loosing their hold on the big dwarf’s hips as his feet settled on the floor. "How so? It's thanks to my half fox that I'm the way I am, not my supposedly noble red wolf blood. It's the reason for the cleverness you say that makes you addict for me."

"I-I, well-" Dwalin stammered, not knowing how to respond. They usually got along pretty easily, especially because Dwalin strived to satisfy his Thief, leaving him defenseless and flustered when he got such an unwanted response. The Black Wolf's grip on Nori’s body went slack, gaping at him as he search for a solution. But Nori, using this confusion, suddenly pushed Dwalin, turning him to the wall with one hand on his pectorals and changing positions as he took out a knife from his sleeve, pressing it to his neck, enough for the wolf to feel it's sharpness getting him at the Red Wolf’s mercy. This would look terrible to an outsider, but really, Nori wasn't mad, he didn't liked the comment but he could never be mad at Dwalin, it was just that he actually liked to fight back sometimes, and remind his Guardsman that he could be a rival in force, to prove the trust both had in each other.

Dwalin leaned against the wall as hard as he could, his legs flexed enough to be at Nori's stature, his hands pressed to the wall, forcing down his inner instincts which ached to attack in kind, but exposing his neck to Nori in submission instead. Nori smiled internally at this, loving the way Dwalin would surrender to him the moment Nori showed some kind of displeasure, how he held back his nature just for him. But he still maintained the same angry expression as he held the knife with just enough pressure to not hurt him unless he moved, trying hard to not smirk as he let his other hand wander to lower regions, his fingers tracing tentatively the outline of Dwalin’s growing hardness while his powerful Guardsman looked at him sweating and panting loudly at his Thief's ministrations.

"You know pretty well what I'm capable of, and all thanks to my other half. And I wasn’t even born being that species!" He hissed, furrowing his brow with his ears falling and showing his fangs slightly, punctuating why his words had upset him, tracing the contour of Dwalin’s throat with the tip of the knife contradicting his threatening demonstration with the teasing of his fingers on his crotch. Dwalin was undone as his body trembled with need under his touch. "He was born a Fox, and his half hare makes him even more clever than you think. He just doesn't know it yet." }}

Nori suddenly freed Dwalin, his little knife disappearing into his sleeve as he turned around and started walking down the corridor, leaving his Guardsman breathless, his pupils blown wide from the rush of adrenaline and rising desire as he watched him walk smoothly as if nothing had happened. Dwalin knew him well and the knife and sudden demonstration of strength was not a new thing, they had played this kind of game before. So he knew Nori meant his word but not the threat of the knife, and that he wasn't finished, his stomach twisting with excitement, Dwalin saw Nori pause in the middle of the corridor.

"Give him time, guardsman. He may surprise us all. And besides...." Nori said, his tone softening as he turned his head to look back at him, the harshness in his expression gone as he replaced it now with a playful smirk, taking a key from his sleeve that made the Guardsman's eyes widen, realizing that the Thief had taken his room key from his pockets without him knowing, turning it between his fingers as he continue walking shamelessly, lifting his tail and swinging his hips seductively, showing off his figure and looking at him invitingly from the corner of his glowing eyes.

"Foxes are known for their cleverness and adaptability, didn't you know?"

 

~~~

 

The topic forgotten, the Black Wolf Alpha followed the Red Wolf to his room and there they shared the night after months of not being in each other's arms. A poor Beta Arctic Wolf, exasperated by the actions of his younger brother, resigning himself to sleep in another room that wasn't his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even if this seems to be a little bit out of context from the story, believe me this chapters is kind of necessary for the next one! hope you all liked it!  
> And yeah, i made Dori and Nori female Alphas... I loved the idea and i couldn't restrain myself, and i just had to! since this detail is important for other things i plan to do on the story hehe, later on you will know why 
> 
> P.S: Please let me know what you think, I feel like i did kind of bad with Nori´s part  
> I don't even know if i did well showing the personalities i wanted to transmit for each one of them (T-T)


	10. Where is Gandalf when you need him the most?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days have become rainy through the journey, the company already at their limit with the bad weather, but as life will have it, things are going to get worse.... Since a group of trolls camps just a few meters from where they settle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me looong, I was in my finals, so i didn't had time, I'm really sorry for that. But believe me you all are going to like this chapter, i specially like it, 'cause there's a part our precious Fili narrates! It was kind of difficult to write but I enjoyed doing this!! please proceed and read! (n////n)

When one starts getting into a routine while on the road, it is said that time passes by and when you least expect it you have already arrive at your destination. But rather than that Bilbo thought that it was more like that you just lost your notion of the time. "To think it will soon be June!" he grumbled, as Myrtle splashed along behind the others in a very muddy track. And how would he get into a routine if the road always changed just the moment when he was getting used to it?! At first they had passed through hobbit-lands, meaning good roads, an inn or two (which he took the most advantage of after the first week), and a comfortable weather. Then they came to lands where people spoke strangely and sported ears and tails of animals he had never seen before, making it difficult but entertaining. But now! Now they had gone on far into the Lone-lands, where there were no people left, no inns, and the roads grew steadily worse. And if that wasn't enough, everything seemed gloomy for the weather had decided to take a nasty turn! Since then, the Company had been riding through a muddy forest under a constant rain.

They all looked Cold, Wet and Miserable.

Bilbo had stopped complaining for the most part after the day Balin had told the story. But by all means, no one could blame him to scream inside his mind at all of this! Rain had been pouring since morning, his hood was dripping into his eyes, his cloak was full of water, the fur of his tail was damp, the pony was tired and stumbled on stones and even the others were too grumpy to talk! "Bother burgling and everything to do with it! I wish I was at home in my nice hole by the fire, with the kettle just beginning to sing!" he thought, still not able to forget and stop missing his old comforts. He meant what he promised to himself, but by the Green Lady! It was as difficult as one could imagine! At least his relationship with the dwarves was getting better, he thought in an attempt to comfort himself.

So it went all day, and the dwarves still jogged on, never turning around or taking any notice in their companions. As time passed and the sky grew darker above the grey clouds and night proclaimed its dominion, they decided in the end that they would camp where they were, as it seemed there wouldn't be any cave nor farm of some sort to cover them from the rain. They moved to a clump of trees, since it seemed to be dryer under them, and started to set up their things. It was not until then that they noticed that Gandalf was missing. So far he had come all the way with them, never saying if he was in the adventure or merely keeping them company for a while. He had eaten the most, talked most, and laughed most. But now he simply was not there at all! Some dwarves growled, others grumbled complaining, to annoyed with the situation to care anymore, except of course for Bilbo. And as life would have it, demonstrating that wasn't even enough, the mischief seemed to have got into the fire, as it appear that no wood would work no matter what they did. So there they all sat, glum and wet and muttering, while Oin and Gloin continued trying to light the fire, and quarreling about it.

"When do you think that he left?" Asked Bilbo, sitting on a fallen trunk besides Bofur. On the days after Balin's retelling, Bilbo started to interact more with the most accessible dwarves, Bofur, his main bully, being strangely enough the one he interacted with best after Ori. Of course he got on with Ori, since they shared many hobbies that it would be stupid to not like each other. And even if Bofur tended to tease him, Bilbo came to realize that he did this to everyone. He was really friendly after all, and slowly but swiftly, maybe a good friendship was forming there.

"Who?" asked Bofur, raising his damp brown ears and eyebrows at the same time as he looked at Bilbo with tired eyes.

"Gandalf" He cried, his red ears fallen under the hood and his brow furrowed trying to show him his concern. Bofur's eyebrows raised higher if that was even possible, hiding under his wet hat and he then smiled with his well known cheerful smirk.

"He's a wizard! He does what he chooses... Here, do us a favor." He then said, suddenly hitting Bombur, who was on his other side, and taking from his bag some berries. Bilbo looked confused at him but Bofur only stared back at him while putting a bunch on his hand "Take this to the lads, I'll give the rest to the camp." Raising his eyebrows just like Bofur had done before, Bilbo looked questioningly at both brothers.

"I know it's no meat, and we canines are not very fond of fruit, but it would do us good to keep the hunger at bay while we wait for the fire." Bombur cleared, smiling tiredly too, his ginger ears back as if he was apologizing for not having something better. So he figure it out: Bofur had decided to give Bilbo something to do, to distract himself and at the same time they could try to improve the mood of the company before Bombur could cook something better. He didn't expected that, pleased by the little gesture, smiling thankfully to them. Especially to Bofur, who blushed discretely the moment he turned, oblivious of it all.

They both got up and Bofur started giving little bunches of berries through the campsite, so Bilbo went out in the dark to where Fili and Kili were watching the ponies. When he reached them, they were staring out into the dark, standing in silence and their usually wagging tails incredibly still. He could sense that something was going on when he offered the berries and they wouldn't take them, ignoring him completely.

"What's the matter?" he asked, patting Fili's shoulder with his free hand, trying to hide the berries in his cloak so they wouldn't get wet.

Fili turned around alarmed by the sudden appearance, his little brother jumping at his side mirroring the surprise. As their gazes landed on the small Beta Fox covered under his gigantic hood looking up at him, Fili sighed, relieved, and turned to look again at the dark through the pouring rain.

"We are supposed to be looking at the ponies," Kili answered, Fili´s little brother still preoccupied by their current situation, his tone one he knew that meant to ask him permission to know if they should continue telling Bilbo.

"Only we have encountered a slight problem," Fili said, answering his brother's dilemma by turning again to Bilbo.

"We had sixteen," he heard Kili say, while holding gaze with Bilbo's honey eyes to make him understand.

"Now there's fourteen." He watched Bilbo's eyes widen and turning his head to where the ponies were, Bilbo’s ginger ears up in alarm. Fili would slap himself later to think the reaction cute, just like when they molest the poor creature, but ignoring his big ears pointedly he continued. "Daisy and Bungo are missing."

"Well, that's no good. That's no good at all," Bilbo said instantly, looking alarmed at the ponies, his nose twisting in an endearing way reminding Fili of how bunnies moved when scared. Ah! And the others asked him why they couldn't stop teasing him?! He thought giving his back discretely to literally slap his own face so he could concentrate in the main problem here, but what Bilbo said next was enough to bring him back from distraction land. "Shouldn't we tell Thorin?"

"Uuh, No!" Turning back to the Fox, he shushed him immediately, slightly panicked by the mention of his Uncle, holding Bilbo by his shoulders to prevent any movement. "We can handle this on our own, why bother him?"

"And as our official burglar, you might look into it and help us!" Kili supplied, jumping to their side helping Fili convince the Fox to cover their irresponsibility, by making him believe it was their duty; a clever move from his brother. Bilbo's eyes narrowed suspiciously as he looked from Fili to Kili and then to the ponies, the rain still pouring over them.

"Look? The rain is so thick I can barely see beyond one meter, I-I think... Oh! Look!" Bilbo paused, pointing suddenly to where they had been standing before, indicating some trees on the ground, their roots oddly ripped off.

"Ah yes, we thought that maybe the rain made those fall but..." Fili was relieved somehow that maybe what they had noticed would be enough to convince the hobbit to help. And by the concerned look Bilbo made, maybe it would.

"It doesn't look like it..." Bilbo completed, understanding what he meant. "Some-something big uprooted these trees..."

"That was our thinking," his little brother supplied for Bilbo, biting his lip not only in mortification of how Thorin would scold them if they didn't solve it, but the hope that they were wrong and this wasn't something 'bigger' than they could handle.

"Something very big, and possibly quite dangerous made this...." Bilbo continued, saying what they had been thinking while they stood looking at the trees.

Fili didn't like it, but it was the most reasonable thing that could have happened. After all, even with the muddy dirt, it wasn't possible that such strong trunk would have fallen in an area with no inclination at all. The Blond Wolf sighed loudly, removing the damp curls that covered his forehead, his ears drooping just like the others from his rising nerves, he glanced away, looking at the distance, knowing they would solve nothing by staring and speculating. The rain was still thick but not as heavy as it had been when they were riding, making it difficult for Fili to see clearly, but at least, being a wolf and dwarf, their night vision was naturally exceptional. And it was for this reason that while thinking of what they should do next, he saw a light shining deeper in the forest, making his ears perk up alertly.

"Hey! There's a light. Over there!" He reacted immediately, pointing and grabbing the shoulder of the nearest canine with his other hand, making poor Bilbo jump from fright, but he was so immersed in the new discovery that he didn't notice, and he started walking towards the light, indicating with his hand for the others to follow.

Fili and Kili ran toward the light, Bilbo just behind. The three of them quietly moving through the forest as they heard harsh laughter coming from the distance, confirming his suspicions that it was a fire, and he knew this was not a good sign, already suspecting what they would encounter. When they finally approached, Fili made them hide behind a log, Bilbo settling on his right side and Kili on the left. Peeking from the corner of the log, he looked towards the light, his brother copying his actions, as both found themselves looking at two huge, nasty figures sitting by the fire, cooking something in a pot, the trees covering them from the slowing rain. Their skin was white and slightly green from the few scales they sported on their arms and stomachs, showing off their repulsive twisted reptilian bodies. Fili couldn't help but swear in his mother tongue.

"What is it?" Bilbo asked, concerned to hear the harsh language, still hiding because he didn’t dare peek as the dwarves did, holding something between his hands, pressing it to his chest, looking up at them with big honey eyes, his huge ears drooping under his hood.

"Trolls," Fili heard Kili growl from his side, watching Bilbo's eyes widen even more, something he had thought impossible.

"By the Green Lady, where's Gandalf when you need him the most? We have to tell the others," Bilbo whispered, looking at them with pleading eyes, nagging him with their innocence, and he just knew that he was right, but he couldn't help hesitating. He had dealt with similar situations with his Uncle back home, and three Trolls was certainly a BIG problem that not even four dwarves could deal with. They needed to involve the company if they wanted to fight for the ponies, but that obviously meant dealing with their Uncle's punishment. If only they could free the ponies without the trolls noticing... Fili turned to look at his brother, getting at a loss as he gazed at him with apologetic eyes.

"Kee, I think he's right," he said in khuzdul, so he could discuss this with his brother without concerning Bilbo. And just like he expected, Kili hit him immediately on his shoulder, as if he thought Fili stupid for even suggesting that they should give themselves to their uncle's mercy. But his eyes widened even more as his ears perked up just as much as his eyebrows, Fili was surprised to see the face his little brother made when a really mischievous idea got into his mind.

"We will tell the company, and Uncle will kill us eventually, but... " Kili said, raising his eyebrows and tilting his head discreetly towards Bilbo, who was staring at them with desperation in his eyes. Fili looked at him questioningly, sometimes his brother's ideas were really banal, and as usual he rolled his eyes as he explained himself. "We can make Bilbo impress Uncle and that will distract him from us."

"That way we will solve the problem before he notices it was our fault in the first place, and we will even help him to have some reason to approach Bilbo... " Fili completed, Kili smirking discreetly in triumph. And just like that Fili knew what they would do, and as wrong as it may be to lay the responsibility on someone else's shoulders, it was a really good plan. They only needed a good excuse to convince Bilbo. But before his brain could come up with something, his ears caught a strange crashing sound approaching.

"Stay down!" Fili reacted instantly, pulling his brother down so they would be well hidden behind the log, Bilbo curling even further down on his side, and as he suspected a massive mountain troll came between the trees, walking just in front of them carrying a pony under each arm, as he went towards the fire.

"He's got Myrtle and Minty; I think they are going to eat them!" Bilbo hissed immediately when the troll passed by, finally peeking from behind the log with incredible frustration, making Fili remember that Myrtle was Bilbo's pony AND Minty was his Uncle’s pony, what kind of bizarre coincidence was this? But before his internal pup could make something incoherent and embarrassing of that, Bilbo gave them their chance to involve him in their plan: "We have to DO something!"

"Yes, that's a great idea! YOU should go get the ponies," Kili said right away, wasting no time before diving into the plan. Fili only winced at the harshness, cursing in his mind his brother's lack of delicacy.

"Ex-Excuse me?!" Bilbo answered as expected, frowning at the sudden suggestion.

"It's perfectly safe! We'll be right behind you!" Kili insisted, just letting himself talk before even thinking. Fili wanted to slap his own face, Kili was smooth with his words when he wanted, even more than he, but when desperate he often demonstrated a certain lack of tact. And by the prominent frown on Bilbo's face, it was obvious that he wasn't buying it.

"Now, that's just too ridicul-"

"We will tell the others." Fili interrupted Bilbo, getting into the conversation before his little brother dashed their chances.

"Really?" Bilbo raised his eyebrows, genuinely surprised at the sudden serious tone Fili used.

"Yes. But we may also do something while they come," Fili continued, knowing from the days they had shared on the trip that Bilbo only respond well to more logical and commanding voices. He would have to make his point clear to convince him.

"Alright! Then I'll go ahead and tell the oth-"

"No. The sound our armor makes gives us away, right now you're our best option." Fili interrupted again, frowning as he looked towards the fire so he could add some effect to his words.

"Besides, Mountain Trolls are slow and stupid reptiles, and you're so small!" Kili provided, not helping that much, but helping nonetheless.

"I-I don't know." Bilbo seemed confused, but still not convinced. But Fili only sighed, relieved, since he could see from the corner of his eyes that a smirk was already creeping under the corner of his brothers lips. "I still think it's ridiculo-"

"Thorin would be impressed, wouldn't he, Fee? He will certainly appreciate that we anticipated all this, evading further trouble," Kili suddenly added, looking at him as if he was just commenting over the weather, spelling the words with smooth confidence. Bilbo only fell silent , raising his eyebrows as his eyes widened. Fili smiled. He always loved to hear his brother's cunning.

"Yes, and this would prove to him that Bilbo is really a worthy burglar," Fili answered swiftly, locking eyes with Kili to acknowledge what he said, before both turned to look at the same time their gaping fellow Foxy.

Bilbo was shocked, if the faint blush that covered his cheeks and his mouth opened in the shape of a cute little 'o' was anything to go by. Fili wanted so desperately to squeeze his cheeks and run laughing at the dumbstruck expression, but even if he was having fun, the seriousness of the situation was no joke. The faint voices and arguing from the trolls in the distance was the only sound in the uncomfortable silence, a constant reminder of their situation. He wasn't even sure that their plan was going to work, he was even concerned that it might instead ruin everything. He liked pretty much the Foxy and he didn't want anything to happen to him, especially if he was a really good chance that he would be their new uncle. But that's why they would tell the company, so they could prevent any accidents. Now the only thing left was to wait and hope that Bilbo would fall into their scheme. Fili was getting nervous when, after an uncomfortable pause, Bilbo shut his mouth and looked towards the campfire, biting his lips hard as his eyes shone l with concern, and he seemed to hesitate to say his next words.

"I just have to free them... right?"

"Great!" Kili said excitedly, getting up and taking Bilbo by his shoulders as he pulled the hobbit up and pushed him swiftly towards a darker area behind some trees that were closer to the campfire. Bilbo sighed, rubbing his eyes with one hand, totally frustrated, letting himself be guided by the young pup. Fili thankful that it had worked out, following them from behind.

"Kee, I'll go tell the others, you stay with him, hidden where they can't see you, alright?" He whispered to Kili in Khuzdul as his brother nodded, already working out their roles. They had to act quickly before Bilbo regretted his decision, apart from the fact that if they didn't hurry it would be too late for the ponies. They settle again behind another fallen trunk, Fili replacing his brother as he took his shoulders so that Kili would move ahead to finds his hiding spot. "Bilbo, if there are problems and you can't run back, bark twice like a bulldog, and howl once like an artic wolf, and we will do what we can." He instructed rapidly as a prevention and just like that, Fili patted Bilbo's shoulder and started running as fast as he could to the Company's camp, praying to Mahal that everything went fine.

"Wha-what? Bark? Bulldog? Howl like an arctic wolf? Are you sure it's a good idea?" Bilbo turned around panicked, making his hood fall from his head just to find that they were gone, gone before he could explain that he could not howl like any kind of wolf or even bark any more than fly like an eagle, leaving him alone behind a trunk with no idea of what to do. He looked around trying to search for them but he could only see that the sky was no longer pouring water like it had been, leaving behind raindrops that fell from the leaves of the trees. He was alone.

He should have gone back, quietly ignoring the nonsense the pups had just told him, and warned the others that there were three fair-sized trolls at hand in a nasty mood, but... A really first class burglar would at this point have picked the trolls pockets, grabbed some of their food, freed the ponies and walked off without them noticing him. Bilbo knew it. He was very much alarmed, as well as disgusted, wishing himself a hundred miles away, and yet... and yet somehow he couldn't go straight back to Thorin and Company feeling he should have done something.

"Am I really doing this?" He wondered as he glanced to where the trolls were discussing how they should cook the poor ponies, fighting dumbly among themselves. They looked quite terrifying, being ten times his size and all, but they really seemed stupid like Kili had said. That's was... kind of a relief.... Would Thorin really… be impressed...?

Well, at any rate hobbits can move quietly in woods, absolutely silently. Bilbo sighed, and taking the deepest breath he had ever taken in his whole life, and as silently as he could, he snuck between the trees and went straight into the lion's den, praying to the Green Lady that everything went fine.

 

~~~

 

"No!"

"Yes! We must go!"

"We need dry clothes!"

"But it may be dangerous!"

"Where has Gandalf got to?"

The Company was standing in a circle in the middle of the camp, arguing and shouting at each other angrily. Balin had seen a light shining deeper in the forest, a reddish comfortable looking light, perhaps a fire, and they couldn't agree on what they should do. Thorin felt incredibly frustrated, listening to what they all had to say as he stood silently beside them, his arms crossed with a murderous gaze, analyzing their discussion so he could make e the final decision eventually, keeping his comments to himself. He wasn't sure that he would be coherent at all if he let himself talk in the state that he was in, trying hard to stay composed after all their bad luck.

This day had been totally infuriating, testing his cracking temper with every single detail that time brought every passing minute, making all his anger slowly build up inside him. The rain, the mud, their wet clothes, the lack of fire, Gandalf's missing presence, and now this new threat that they couldn't be sure if it was worth the risk. He just knew deep inside, that any other trouble would certainly be enough make him explode.

"Uncle!" Fili appeared out of nowhere making everyone silent, appearing suspiciously agitated, a determination and seriousness in his expression that made Thorin crack inside, knowing instantly that his nephew's appearance was not a good sign.

"What are you doing here? You should be taking care of the ponies with your brother," he snapped with a dangerous voice, low and deep, growling powerfully as he showed his fangs. Making it clear to Fili that whatever he wanted to say he had to be sure that it wouldn’t be a waste of his time.

"Ah, well..." Fili hesitated in front of him, suddenly nervous at the company's attention and his uncle’s bad mood. He couldn't blame him, but it was clearly not the right moment for any foolishness. Fili understood and he walked towards him, settling in the middle of the circle the company had form as he inclined his head in submission to his leader. "There are three trolls up ahead, and they have stolen four of our ponies..."

The news made the whole company explode again, everyone shouting and arguing even more vociferously than before. Thorin closed his eyes as he took a really deep breath, his hands shaking as he started hearing again their nonsense.

"Where is Gandalf when you need him the most?!"

"What should we do now?!"

"Ya' gotta be kidding me!!"

"Why do we even bother? We don't have to fight them. After all, we have got a burglar with us," and this last words, snapped him to reality. Hitting his limit hard enough to make him shout like he had never done before in his life.

"NO!! WE WON'T SEND THE FOX!!" The company fell silent again, all suddenly scared to not only hear, but feel the anger radiating from Thorin like burning fire. Their leader walking to the middle of the circle, his eyes on fire, puffing out his chest with his ears fallen, his tail still and his fangs showing, as he continued with an inhumanly murderous tone "He's too inexperienced still. He will only get in the way. Don't you dare involve him in this."

"Uncle..."

"What?!" Thorin turned his attention to Fili, almost breathing fire, Fili fidgeting under his Uncle's piercing gaze. Fili knew he had screwed up. He had screwed up really badly and he would regret it every day for the rest of his life. Never in his life had he seen his Uncle this angry. Thorin might be one to lose his temper easily, but he never lost control completely, not like this, never like this. And Fili had no other option than to face it.

"We already sent him..." Thorin's eyes widened, his mind went blank and his stance tensed even more. He looked around, extremely confused, as he just realized that he could not feel his presence, he could not perceive that earthy smell that identified the hobbit, he couldn't sense Bilbo anywhere. The company saw how his eyes started changing into a fluorescent color, Fili panicking to see his Uncle's inner beast taking control. Fili tried hurriedly to explain himself before his Uncle lost all trace of reason. "Don't worry Uncle!! We told him to howl as an arctic wolf if there was any problem! He surely will be alri-"

But then a faint agonizing howl was heard from the distance interrupting Fili and making everyone stand in shock, Thorin's heart stopping at the sound and then abruptly beating agonizingly hard in his ears as his legs started moving on their own accord, first in hesitant steps, slowly increasing his speed as he finally started running towards the source of the sound while his mind could only repeat one single word.

 

"BILBO!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha a lot of things happen eh, please feel free to comment!  
> did i exaggerated Thorin's reaction?  
> was i able to represent correctly our dear Fili?  
> hehe it would make me happy to know what you think.
> 
> and hey! next chapter is the trolls scene! hehe is someone as exited as i am??


	11. They were screwed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo literally confront a bunch of dumb trolls thanks to two very distracted brothers. It may have worked out, but luck isn't on their side this time, even if Bilbo manage to solve all their bad scheming in the end. But at what cost? A Black Alpha Wolf out of control? A bunch of real pissed trolls?
> 
> Yes, it sure was the best decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SOOOOO SORRY FOR TAKING SOOOO LOOOOOONG!!!  
> I give my sincere apologies to all of the people that had been waiting this chapter! It took me to much time and it shouldn't had been that way when i actually had half of it done when i posted the latest chapter. But somethings appeared and i just lost track of time and then i wasted all the free time i had on other things and añlsdkfjadsñlkfj  
> Buuut i back! so don't worry!  
> I promised I wouldn't leave this behind so here I am again!  
> I hope you all like this chapter, i gave it all my effort  
> Now enjoy please!!

 

Bilbo howled as hard as he could as he was lifted by his hair into the air. This was getting out of hand and he didn't know what to do anymore. He had been doing well, even learning the trolls names while overhearing their talk, until he tried to take the knife from William's belt to cut the ropes from the ponies’ corral, and before he knew what was happening, he was suddenly covered in William's snot, and the trolls started holding him like some kind of toy, lifting him by his feet, asking him questions about what he was and if he was cookable. He just answered whatever came to his mind, panicked as hell as he almost gave away his companions existence, making them decided to hold him by his hair so that they could see him better, making the Fox feel like they were going to rip his head off by his neck, he couldn't think of another thing to do besides howl with all his might.

"What's he doing Bert? Why’s the burrahobbit howling?" William asked alarmed, poking Bilbo on the stomach as he flinched and howled harder.

"I don't care, I just wanna know what he means by lots and none at all," Tom said annoyed, ignoring Bilbo's winning as he shook him like a doll. "I don't want to have me throat cut in me sleep!"

"Then let’s hold his toes over the fire. Make him squeal till he talks!" Bert suggested maliciously, agreeing with Tom as both chuckled at Bilbo's panicked face. The hobbit gasped, not able to howl anymore, as he tossed and turned trying to free himself from the trolls grip.

"No!" They all stilled taken aback by the shout, Bilbo hanging over the fire. Surprising both the hobbit and the trolls, Kili suddenly ran out of the bushes and stood in front of them, just in time to help Bilbo. "Drop him," Kili commanded, showing his fangs and growling as he held his sword high.

Bilbo smiled, relieved, hope growing inside him at the pup's appearance, but the trolls only looked between them entirely confused to this new turn of events, Tom snorting as he retorted "You what?"

"I said," Kili paused, swinging his sword swiftly in a threatening way as he growled louder. "Drop-Him."

Tom snorted again locking eyes with Bert, sharing a knowing glance. "Alright."

And just like that, Bilbo was suddenly swung to one side and then freed to the air as he was been thrown at Kili, landing on him, knocking them both down as he felt the air whoosh out of his body. They were screwed.

"A sack, Tom, quick!" Before Kili or Bilbo could recover from the impact, before they knew what was happening, two sacks came over their heads, and they were trapped.

"There's more to come yet," Tom said, lifting both sacks and placing them near the corrals, the canine's protests muffled inside their traps. "Lots and none at all! No burrahobbits, but lots of these dwarves!"

"I think you are right! Quickly! Grab some bags and hide. " Bert complied. "We'd best get out of the light." And so they did. Waiting in the shadows with sacks in their hands, hiding behind the trees just in time before Thorin appeared roaring with all his might, his sword in one hand and his hammer in the other, his eyes burning like fire as he paused in the middle of the camp expecting a fight only to find it empty.

The Alpha Black Wolf stood there confused, the beast inside him struggling to burst and destroy the annoying calm that surrounded the area. He could perceive the faint scent of the Fox, but it was so thin in the air and the different fetid smells of the camp confused his senses making it almost imperceptible. It was evident that the Fox had been there, but he couldn't see him anywhere! Where was Bilbo? Where were the damn trolls? Where were they?! He turned slowly around the camp, his ears twisting at every turn, tail still in attention, looking desperately for anything that could help him find him, find the Fox, find HIS Beta Fox.

"Uncle!" Fili burst from the bushes approaching him as fast as he could, sweating intensely from the effort of trying to reach his uncle after he had run off, leaving the company behind with no orders or idea of what to do. He had to shout for them to follow in the middle of the confusion, leaving them too, so he could be at Thorin's side. But as he arrived, he stopped abruptly when he saw a sword coming towards him, blocking the movement with his own. The swords clashed and he found himself locking eyes with Thorin, his nose flaring and fangs out, eyes still iridescent, his wolf side still controlling him. Fili dropped his sword and held his hands out instantly, stretching his neck in submission, trusting his uncle wouldn't hurt him despite his rising nerves. "Uncle?"

"Fili..." Recognition filled Thorin's eyes as they turned to their original blue, still holding some unnatural light in them, but banking immediately, huffing somewhat frustrated. Fili smirked at this, pleased to see him back. "I didn't see you coming."

"Well, I couldn't leave you confronting the troll-"

"Uffle! Fee!" A strangled voice interrupted him and both wolves turned their gaze to the source, surprised to see two sacks leaning on a rock with strange bulges, making them frown in confusion.

"Was that... Kili?" Fili whispered.

Suddenly the Blond Wolf was grabbed into a sack, one troll appearing out of nowhere as he picked the sack up and away from Thorin. The Black Wolf fell to the ground taken aback, eyes widening as he saw the gigantic troll throw his nephew with the other sacks as he heard them groan, understanding weighing on him as he perceived familiar scents coming from them. Reacting instantly, he grabbed Fili's fallen sword, but before he could stand up with both swords in hand the troll put a foot on his chest weighing him down. Smirking maliciously at him, the disgusting reptile took out another bag, ready to pack him too. Thorin's senses spiked again, his eyes returning to the iridescent blue, but before any of them, moved the rest of the Company charged out of the bushes directly to the suddenly surprised trolls, yelling and brandishing their weapons. The troll stepped back scared as he called out for help, freeing Thorin in the process. Of course, it wasn't long before the other two trolls appeared to rescue their partner, the camp becoming a strange battlefield as the dwarves kept fighting, hacking, slashing, and hammering their legs and hands while the Trolls struggled to trap some members of the Company in their sacks, succeeding on few occasions as they tossed them to a pilling bunch.

But in all the confusion, before the fighting began, Thorin had charged directly to the sacks as soon as he was freed, cutting the ties of two of them with his sword in a swift movement, but not even confirming if his nephews got out of the sacks his hands instinctively grabbed the sack that beneath all the disgusting smells faintly emitted that earthy scent he already knew so well. Taking it on his shoulder without thinking, he ran towards the trees, hiding in the shadows as he settled it on the ground and opened it desperately. The moment he loosened the tie the Fox came out of the sack with a gasp, Thorin's arms reaching immediately for him and holding him in a tight embrace, grabbing him like an anchor as he inhaled deeply, letting the pure scent of the small Beta Fox fill his nostrils and calm him down. Making sure that he was there, that he was real. But the sound of battle still rang in his ears, they were still in a dangerous situation and he had to make sure that his Burglar would be safe. So just as fast as he had gathered him into his arms, he separated from him settling his hands on his shoulders so that he could meet his hypnotic honey eyes.

Bilbo, for his part too confused and still dizzy from the troll's manhandling, didn't understand what was happening. His head ached and his vision was somewhat blurry. He had been terrified, shaking uncontrollably as his heart hammered fast like a scared rabbit for being inside that horrific and smelly sack. Despite that, he couldn't help but be incredibly relieved for the somewhat familiar form that had taken him out, he still couldn't distinguish who was in front of him, the shadows of the forest clouding his eyes, but his presence was so strong and the colossal hands settled on his shoulders held him like something precious, making him feel secure and protected, emitting a scent that clouded his mind in an undeniable comforting way. He could even swear he had felt a hug when he first came out, but it had been so quick and he was so dizzy that maybe he had just imagined it. But when the figure suddenly started talking, reality came back to him like a strong hit back to reality, his body tensing in an instant as the deep voice reached Bilbo's ears, as recognition dawned on him.

"Baggins, hear me. You must go, run to our camp and stay there." He still couldn't see the Black Wolf well but his vision finally adjusted to the dim light, being able to distinguish the prominent silhouette of his ears and long hair, but most importantly of those penetrating blue eyes. They shone with their own light, his heartbeat skipping a bit as he felt the beast that controlled him. But despite his disheveled state, he couldn't help but blink awkwardly at the king , his words reaching his ears but confusing Bilbo with how distressed his voice sounded. But suddenly, before he could dwell on it, the figure pulled them both up and pushed Bilbo deeper to the forest, making him trip and look back surprised. "You must wait for us there! NOW GO!"

The Black Wolf practically yelled at him in a commanding voice, sounding almost threatening, contradicting his earlier tone of concern. Thorin wanted to make himself clear, he needed to go back and help his subjects, but most importantly, he needed to get rid off the ones that had almost taken the Fox away from him.

Bilbo only gaped at him as he watched the Black Wolf take his sword from the floor and run towards the troll’s camp to join the fight, leaving him behind feeling even more confused. His expression had been so serious and feral, his blue eyes fluorescent, revealing how angry he must be for his beast side to take over. Bilbo could feel his ears drop dramatically, feeling like a scolded pup, but most of all, incredibly pissed off at the implication that had been made. Did he just send him off as if he was useless? He sure didn't know how to fight, but he could certainly do something else instead! He may have screw up on his first attempt at stealing from the big, nasty creatures, but he could still prove himself worthy to the stubborn leader of his!! The Fox's brain was in overdrive as he stood again and swiftly followed the Wolf to the troll camp, Thorin’s words bringing him back to reality and clearing his mind from his frightened state, but instead of making the Hobbit run to a safer place, the Black Wolf only managed to bring out the Hobbit's Tookish side. A trait that Bilbo himself would definitely regret later.

Running towards the battlefield he stopped abruptly to assess the situation, his heart beating faster than before as he contemplated the strange fight before him. Half of the company had been already captured in sacks and thrown into a pile, but despite this the rest were holding strong against the trolls, evidently gaining ground over the struggling beasts as the Black Wolf led them. Looking around, Bilbo searched for something he could do instead, and his eyes settled on the ponies he smirked approvingly, already determined to help on his own way. After all, he was supposed to get the ponies the first time, why not accomplish it now?

So while the dwarves fought, Bilbo made his way through the chaos, moving masterfully as he evaded the fighters, adrenaline pulsing in his ears as he grabbed a fallen knife, probably of his current trapped companions, and cut the ropes to free the ponies. He grinned happily as he saw the ponies bolt off towards the forest, but soon enough his smile disappeared as he felt a gigantic hand grab his feet.

"Bilbo!" Bofur shouted, panicked as he saw the Beta Fox lifted from the ground. Thorin reacted instantly at the mention of the Hobbit, gaze finding the fox in the fray.

"NO!" Thorin shouted, rushing towards the troll, Bofur at his side, both with enraged expressions. But before they could come closer with their weapons, the dwarves stopped fighting when they all saw two of the trolls holding the little Fox by the arms and legs, exposing him in the air with a bruising grip.

"Lay down your arms, or we'll rip his off!" Tom shouted at them, threatening the Fox as he looked directly at the Black Wolf, identifying him right away as the leader.

Thorin stood there feeling his blood rush through his veins as his muscles clenched with ire, growling furiously as he glared back at the troll. But then he heard a faint whimper and his eyes traveled to the source. His heart almost stopped as his gaze met those honey eyes. The Fox looked at him pleadingly, cold sweat falling from his brow while his tail trembled between his legs, appearing incredibly panicked and the scent of his fear filling the air.

Thorin huffed in frustration, but without a word he then threw his sword to the ground with all his force, making it clang loudly as he closed his eyes, feeling his own ears fall as he lowered his head in defeat.

The others dropped their swords and weapons as well.

 

~~~

 

Bilbo felt like dying. Well. He knew he was going to die, eaten by three massive, moronic reptiles. But his fear didn't compare at the moment to his increasing embarrassment. This was all his fault. The young pups were to blame too, convincing him to do something incredibly stupid, something that was out of his reach, but in the end he was the one to put them in this situation when he complied with their request. They were all going to die just because he wanted to prove he could do something he actually couldn't. It had been humiliating enough that Bert tied up half of the company on a roasting spit so he could cook them. Dwalin, Bofur, and the Ri brothers suffering by being the first to be cooked, while they made Thorin and Kili get by themselves into a sack each and join the others on the pile. As they were all settled they then put Bilbo in a sack too, feeling all the canines’ eyes digging holes in him with the burning hatred that he deserved.

Why didn't he listen to Thorin when he ordered him to leave?!

"Don't bother cooking them. Let’s just sit on them and swash them into jelly." Bilbo came out of his self-pitying thoughts, wincing at the comment when he heard William talking enthusiastically, circling around Bert as he roasted some of the dwarves on the spit over the fire.

"They should be sauteed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage," Bert answered him, ignoring completely how the dwarves were all making noises of fear and rage.

"Never mind the seasoning. We ain't got all night! Dawn ain't far away, so let's get a move on. I don't fancy being turned to stone," Tom snapped pointing exasperatedly the sky. The Fox's red ears perked up immediately upon hearing what Tom said, an idea creeping into his mind. He could buy them more time! Perhaps he could redeem himself after all!

"Wait! You are making a terrible mistake!" With a great effort Bilbo managed to stand up as fast as he could, though he was still tied up in the sack, he faced the trolls almost jumping in front of them.

"Mistake? What mistake?" Bert asked.

"Uh, I meant with the, uh, you know, um, with the-with the seasoning!!" He shouted, stuttering nervously at the attention of the three reptiles as they looked at him.

"What about it?"

"Well, have you smelled them? You're going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up." The words came out of his mouth automatically, his expression a sarcastic one as he hide how nervous he actually was. Thank Yavanna that he had his mother’s quick tongue! The dwarves yelled at him, calling him a traitor, but he ignored them, determined to accomplish his new plan.

"What do you know about cooking dwarf?" Tom demanded, raising one eyebrow suspiciously.

"Uh? What?" Bilbo acted as if he was offended, frowning intensely as he felt cold sweat fall from his brow. "Why do you think I kept these dwarves with me if not for dinner?"

"Yer not one of them, but ye are a canine too," Tom answered, pointing out the obvious but clearly aware that it didn't make sense.

"Shut up, and let the burrahobbit talk!" But Bert interrupted him, making Bilbo almost smile to get one of them tangled in his lie. "What should we do with them?"

"Ah, yeah, th-the secret to cooking dwarf is, um..."

"Yes? Come on, tell us" Bert pressed, an excited glow coming from his eyes.

"Ye-yes, yes. I'm telling you, the secret is..." He paused trying hard to find an answer but sensing the impatient look Bert was giving, he answered quickly with the first thing that came to his mind. "You have to skin them!!!" But he shut his eyes and his ears fell immediately, knowing that it was the worst thing he could have come up with.

"Wiliam, get me the filleting knife." All the canines started arguing, shouting their disagreement to such an atrocity. Bilbo could feel all the ire directed at him, and he couldn't blame them.

"What a load of rubbish! I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scoff them, I say, boots and all." Tom clearly could see through his words, but Bilbo could care less if this came out as he wanted, "And apparently it will," he thought as he saw Gandalf slipping behind some trees nearby.

"Yer right! Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf! Nice and crunchy!" William suddenly grabbed Bombur from the pile of sacks and dangled him upside down over his mouth, just about to eat him. Bilbo's eyes widen panicked, the sudden turn of events making him shout to protect his companion. They were so close! He couldn't let any of them die!

"No! Not that one! He's infected! He's got…! HE'S GOT WORMS! In his tubes!" William dropped Bombur back into the pile of dwarves in disgust stumbling back as he squeaked to get away. Bilbo sighed in relief and seeing his reaction, he felt encouraged to continue with this idea. "Yes! In fact they all are! Infected with parasites! Terrible business, I wouldn't risk it."

Of course, the dwarves chimed in about how they DIDN'T have parasite and how the Fox was a fool. Bilbo turned to look at them raising his eyebrows intently to see if they would get it, but Kili and the others shouted more insults at him, making the Hobbit Fox roll his eyes in exasperation as the dwarves messed up his plan. Thorin raised an eyebrow of his own at all that was happening, almost from the beginning he had understood Bilbo's plan and amused at the show the hobbit was making. He had to admit he was impressed, despite how angry he still felt at how the Fox had made him worry, making him lose control. But sensing how his subjects were too thick headed to get what was happening, he kicked Kili through his sack to get his attention and growled at him when he turned to look at him. Kili’s eyes widened and he suddenly began to proclaim about how they were all riddled with parasites. The canines then understood and went along with the ruse. Bilbo smiled at this, but as he turned again to face the trolls, his gaze locked with Tom’s and he saw that he wasn't buying it at all.

"You think I don't know what you're up to? This little Ferret is taking us for fools!" Tom pointed at him and started walking towards him, showing off his sharp teeth in a threatening snarl, it almost seemed that his scales flared and everyone went silent.

"Ferret?! Ex-excuse me! As I said I was going to cook them! W-why do you think I haven't before! I was waiting to deworm them!" The Fox answered back, his voice sounding incredibly calm considering how near the troll’s hand was getting to him, but the cold sweat falling from his brow, his faint trembling and his big red fallen ears gave him away.

"That's all lies! They wouldn't have saved you if that was true!" Tom snapped even angrier, but before his hand would reach to Bilbo, clearly prepared to grab him, he was suddenly interrupted.

"May the dawn take you all!" Gandalf appeared out of nowhere on a tall rock, relief dawning on all the canines as they saw him strike the rock with his staff, splitting it in half, and allowing the sunlight behind it to pour into the clearing. The trolls didn't have time to even react when the sunlight touched their skin as they began turning into stone, loud screams of pain coming from their cracked scaled lips. Within seconds there were three stone statues of trolls in the clearing.

All the dwarves cheered for Gandalf vigorously. They were still uncomfortable, but they didn't care anymore, for they were safe. It was morning and Gandalf came down the rock into the camp raising his eyebrows at them as if the situation amused him. Of course it didn't take long before their cheers changed to annoyed demands for help to get them untangled. Which he did, but not before chuckling. He started by freeing the dwarves from the spit, making sure to extinguish the fire first. Although they were not that thankful when he only pushed them to the ground so he could cut the ropes. They all groaned and gathered their weapons as they went to help free the rest of the company from the sacks.

But, as soon as Gandalf had freed the ones on the spit, he automatically came to the little Fox, just realizing his state. Bilbo still lay on the ground looking with big honey eyes at the statue of Tom in front of him. Gandalf sighed to himself. It had been so close before that troll grabbed Bilbo and did something to him, he had arrived just on time, and mostly thanks to the Fox himself. Gandalf knew perfectly well that this wasn't the first time Bilbo had been in a dangerous situation, but never had he been so close to death, never had he risked himself willingly. That must have left a really big impression on him. But... he had never seen anyone confront a troll so smoothly before. As he reached the little fellow, Gandalf bent down and cut the knot off the sack enough to take it off him. Bilbo seemed to snap back to reality and scrambled out of the sack, but his eyes kept trailing back to Tom's statue.  
"You are safe now Bilbo." Gandalf settle his hands on the hobbit’s shoulders and gently whispered: "You helped the Company get out of this one. You did well." The Eagle Wizard locked eyes with Bilbo with a pleased smile when he finally got his attention.

The Fox only looked back at him, blinking rapidly as he let the wizard's words dawn on him, his previously blank mind filling with the relief that had taken so long to settle on him. His heart had almost stopped when he had seen the troll's hand reaching for him. His heart had actually stopped so many times this time that he couldn't even count them! And despite that he had manage to confront the fear, in his own way, scared as shit, but he did what needed to be done. They were safe. His plan had work perfectly. And they were safe. Bilbo couldn't help but smile back as wide as he could. But just as fast as it appeared on his face it vanished as they heard a familiar rough powerful voice yell.

"FILI! KILI! COME HERE!" They turned their gazes to the source, just to find the Black Alpha Wolf just getting out of his sack with Dwalin's help, skulking to his nephews with an incredibly serious expression, it didn't seem threatening, but it was strong enough to make both pups look to the floor with their tails hiding on their legs and their ears falling. But as they were making their way towards him, he suddenly saw Thorin turn his head to where Gandalf and Bilbo were.

Their eyes met and Thorin’s gaze struck to Bilbo’s very soul, his heart almost stopped AGAIN, and he felt an intense shiver run down his spine. Those eyes shone blue, carrying a fire of their own as they always did. It did not have the wild florescent he had seen before, but it still carried the dangerous sensation the king emitted when angry. That look was enough answer to understand why the pups had been so reluctant to tell the Black Alpha Wolf about the whole situation from the very beginning. Bilbo knew as he heard their leader pronounce with his deep commanding voice the next words:

"You too Burglar."

 

They were screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they are sooooooooooooooooooo screwed
> 
> (Thorin! why do u love to contradict yourself??! whats up with u??)  
> :p  
> don't kill me


	12. I want to protect him…   But I don't know how

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bofur can't help to feel at blame as he watches the Foxy being scolded, but there's not much he can do about it.  
> Just as Thorin gains no pleasure by doing it, having to deal with his responsibilities as leader pack despite what he feel for the Hobbit.  
> What way can they protect Bilbo if they don't know what can be done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooooooooo.... yeah......  
> I'M FUCKING BACK!!  
> I feel so so so so sorry for taking so long, a lot of things happened and time didn't help at all, University was the main reason and some family affairs but I kept my promise that I wouldn't leave this behind!!!
> 
> One of my priorities is to finish this Thilbo fanfic and I'll make sure it happens, as to how long it will take... I'm not sure haha but i hope it won't be that much  
> Please for the few that are still out there that follow or read my fanfic I give my sincere apologies and hope the wait is worth it!!  
> And for the ones that left me comments and i didn't answer i apologies too but i didn't want to answer until i had this chapter done!! So i'll procede and answer your lovely comment!! They really make me happy and I'm really thankful for them! That and the kudos inspire me to give it my all and try finishing the chapters as fast as I can!!
> 
> Please go on and enjoy!

The Company was trying pointedly to ignore the awkward atmosphere as they arranged their weapons after the fight, and gathered any useful things from what was left of the trolls’ camp while they waited for Thorin’s next order. Or would it be best to say, while they heard the show the Black Wolf was making? It was disturbing enough for them to hear the personal accusations he made to his nephews, they couldn't even imagine how the little Fox would be feeling, standing by their side. For the Alpha Labrador it was obvious that Bilbo was incredibly uncomfortable, standing beside the brothers while they were scolded, not knowing where to look as his eyes traced the surroundings and looked at everything but the dwarves.

“Confronting the trolls on your own, was that your plan?! Was that what you were playing at instead of reporting to me?! Haven't I taught you better Fili, Kili??!” They had settled as far as they could from the camp so that the lecture that was taking place had what little privacy they could manage, considering they were in the open, and even with such distance the Black Wolf’s voice still vibrated like thunder through the Labrador’s body. Thorin’s tone grew even stronger with harsh notes when he changed from time to time to Khuzdul making the Pup brothers fidget and almost whine on their spot, the deep rumbling anger of their leader prickling even at Bofur’s skin and making him want nothing more than to run as fast as he could towards the Foxy and yank him away. It was hard to not obey his instincts given how obviously Bilbo squirmed and flinched under Thorin’s scrutiny, clearly scared of the king. For the love of Mahal, Bilbo was even trembling, his hands clinging to the end of his shirt! And Thorin wasn't even yelling at him… Yet. 

This was more like torture in Bofur’s opinion. He was sitting at the far end of the camp, pretending to check some bags with his little brother, huffing and tossing the things along in a pissed manner, his common cheerful smile gone as he worked in silence the whole time. It was a rather unusual attitude for the Labrador. Serious wasn't a word you would use to describe him, the company probably thought that he was like this because of their recent situation with the reptiles, but it was not and he couldn't help it! He hated when he was cornered, unable to do anything but watch! 

“You both have fought trolls before and you should know this wasn't the way to deal with them! AND EVEN WORSE!! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING INVOLVING THE FOX IN THIS?! HE HAS NO EXPERIENCE WHATSOEVER, AND YET YOU THOUGHT IT WAS WISE TO SEND HIM AHEAD.” Bofur couldn't help but notice how Thorin’s voice raised even louder as the Foxy was mentioned, his fist clenching in a bruising grip on the bag he was grabbing, growling low as he already expected the next words. “AND YOU!” 

The Fox flinched distressed as their leader pointed at him, his ears falling even more, tail hiding between his legs as he curled in on himself and closed his eyes as if he expected a physical blow. The Labrador snapped at this, growling instantly, ready to make his opinion known, but in seconds he felt a hand slap his head. Bewildered he looked for its owner and found Bombur settling said hand on his arm with a firm grip and shaking his head lightly. Bofur only huffed, understanding his brother’s point. He couldn't intervene, not unless his intention was literally to challenge Thorin’s authority, the stupidest thing one could do against a Prime Alpha and more so if he himself respected his Leadership. But to his surprise, when he turned back to look at the group, he realized that an abrupt pause had been made, hearing no more the constant yelling of their leader, the whole camp in silence instead. This was an unnatural sight.... The king was hesitating. Thorin’s ears even fell as he gaped trying to find the right words to say next, his brow furrowed in concern, looking incredibly troubled at how obviously he was scaring the little Beta. At Ered Luin, Bofur hadn't interacted that much with their King, just giving reports of the mine’s progress and such things, but every dwarf knew that their King was one to snap and overpower with his words and insight rather than keeping silent or overthinking. To see him like this, completely silent and trying to contain himself, was incredibly amusing, despite Bofur’s disapproval of the whole situation. After struggling for a moment, Thorin seemed to gather himself, taking a deep breath as his shoulders slumped in defeat. 

“Why didn't you listen to me and go to our camp while you still could?” His voice came out calmer than before, it still held some force that made it sound commanding but it was light enough to make Bilbo look up again, looking even surprised by his words. Bofur felt relieved at this, at least the Foxy wouldn't have to face their leader’s well known wrath, just a rather controlled version of it. Thorin seemed appeased when he got Bilbo's attention, and so he continued. “You could have ignored my nephews from the beginning but I don't blame you for falling for their tricks. What I don't understand is why you didn’t take the chance to do the right thing when I gave you the chance?” 

“Uncle! He didn't...!” Kili spluttered stepping in front of the Foxy, in a protective manner ready to justifying the poor Beta, but before he could say more Thorin lifted his hand firmly, silencing him at once. 

“You have no say in this.” Thorin whispered back on a deadly tone making the Brunet Pup shiver under his gaze and step aside with his brother. Thorin nodded to him and turned again his eyes to the Foxy, locking gaze with his preoccupied honey eyes. The Labrador watched both tense, the Prime Alpha holding his breath quite noisily before he continued with the same calmer tone as before “I gave you a direct order, I sent you back to camp so you could let us do the rest, but you...” Making a dramatic pause, the Black Wolf stepped closer to the Foxy making him stretch his neck more to see him directly, to see his sudden tired gaze as he said his next words. “If you had obeyed me, they wouldn't have captured you and we probably would have won the battle.” 

The tension in the air increased considerably, an uncomfortable hint of distress surrounding the camp as the Wolves stilled on their tasks. Bilbo had disobeyed a direct order, one that almost cost their lives, openly rejecting their Leader's protection, the disapproval and disappointment that came from the Black Wolf's lips echoing through the camp. Bilbo's eyes wide, shocked with the sudden hit his words inflicted, gaze dropping after some painful seconds, lips pursed on a tight line as his eyes redden under his frown, evidently ashamed of what he had done. Bofur tensed on his spot, feeling anxious towards the silent acceptance the Foxy showed, hoping against his beliefs to intervene, but he couldn't do anything, it wasn't his place, specially when... not when their Leader had made his point to how personal this had been. The Labrador was sure that the Foxy wasn't aware of what all of this really meant, of how he actually affected their Leader... Thorin was just as hurt as Bilbo, and not from his actions but rather from the fact that the Foxy still didn't see him as his Leader... still didn't see THEM as his pack. 

“What already happened can't be changed. The trolls had been dealt with and that's all that matters” Gandalf appeared out of nowhere at Thorin and Bilbo's side as if he had been there the whole time. He surprised everyone at the camp making almost everyone jump, specially the Pups who were nearly pushed by the Wizard. Bofur on his part released an audible sigh, thankful for the annoying Wizard's appearance. Thorin's brow furrowed and growled at him for the intrusion and yet the Eagle Wizard smiled blatantly at him and continued with a conversational tone “Anyhow, you're wasting time now. Don't you realize the trolls could not have moved in daylight? There must be a cave nearby, we must look into it!” 

The Black Wolf hold gaze for a moment with the Wizard who lifted his eyebrows intently at him, as if they were exchanging some kind of information between their knowing eyes. Bofur watching them, suspicious of the quick glance both turned towards the Foxy, who despite the little fright the Wizard gave everyone, still looked sheepish and resigned. Thorin sighed exasperated and after an eternity of constant scolding, he finally turned his gaze towards his subjects. The Labrador jumped on his seat and started randomly taking out materials from the bag he was still holding, trying just as everyone to pretended to work. Gandalf chuckled at how nearly comical the well know meddling company acted, the Prime Alpha only rolling his eyes before shouting his orders. 

“Pack whatever useful things you have gathered and take them back to our camp! We will then search for the cave.” Everyone nodded and grunted in response, quickly taking action and moving swiftly through the troll's remaining things, various of them already heading to their original camp, Gandalf nodding as well in a satisfied smile as he left towards the woods to start searching. But Bofur didn't move, he had been mindful of Bilbo since the beginning, and he wouldn't just leave and abandon the Foxy after what he had experienced. So he stayed were he was, sitting beside his brother, still faking to be occupied with the bag. Thorin seemed oblivious of this, or he was too concentrated on concluding his scolding to give it any thought, turning again to his nephews as the Pups bared their necks to him in submission. 

“I'll give you two your punishment later, now go and get the ponies.” Fili and Kili nodded surprised of the outcome, somewhat afraid that this would mean more time for their uncle to think of something more torturous for them but it was a relief for them to breath before the storm could really fall over them. “As for you Master Baggins… “ But before they would move, they saw their uncle turn now to the Foxy, his jaw clenching as he seemed to hesitate, all of them stricken by the resigned stance of the little creature, eyes cast low, tail and ears fallen and his lips trimmed on a thin line, the slight clenching of his fist on his clothes the only signal that he was hearing. Thorin's shoulders sagged extremely exhausted as he suddenly gave them his back and walked away huffing his response. “Just make sure to obey every order that is given to you, Burglar.”

Everyone froze in place as he walked through the campsite, waiting for a sign that it was alright to return to their chores, but as they watched him disappear between the trees towards Gandalf they continued as if it hadn't happened. Bofur released a breath he didn't know he was holding and returned his gaze to Bilbo and the Pups, watching Fili and Kili gulp as they hesitantly gave a sheepish glance towards Bilbo. But as expected the Foxy evaded their eyes, his frown deepening in distaste. Kili, evidently distressed, seemed ready to say something but Fili held his shoulder and shook his head, bowing to the Beta and yanking his brother away with him as they walked away, ears fallen and tails hid between their legs in shame. At this, seeing the Foxy finally alone after all that had happened, the Labrador tossed the bag to the floor and stood slowly, ready to go to his side just as he had wanted to do all along. 

“Bofur, don't. Just let it be...” Bombur called for him, his voice a knowing remembrance of his place on all this, but he couldn't stay there and feign ignorance. He knew it wasn't his place to go and console him, to even justify what he had done, despite his opinion, and he wouldn't do it. This was a concern of their Leader, of their King, so he couldn't go meddling into it. But... He felt somewhat of blame in here. He had send him to the Pups to bring them their meal, a task he was supposed to do, and if he wouldn't have done it, Bilbo wouldn't have been the one being yelled at. He would have take his place gladly. 

“Don't worry brother... I'll only do what I know best.” He said trying to placate his little brother. He had been preoccupied as hell for the Foxy since all the ordeal with the trolls had happened, he had wanted to try and protect him. He still wants to... but he doesn't know how. So, before he started walking towards the Foxy, the Labrador glanced at his brother and smiled with the biggest grin he could muster, the cheerful demeanor not reaching his eyes, and said to him the only thing he knew he would be allowed to do, “I'll fool around to cheer him up.” 

 

~~~ 

 

Pushing aside a pile of scattered bones with his boot, Thorin entered the cave holding his breath as the foul scent reached his nostrils. He coughed discreetly to hide his reaction, going deeper into the cave to make space for the others. Gandalf entered followed by Dwalin, both reserving their comments just like him, but as Gloin, Nori and Bofur came in they all started gagging and making distressed noises, most feeling even nauseous from the stink of troll. Thorin reciprocated with their reactions of the stench since their canine noses were more sensitive when it came to scents, feeling somewhat envious of his nephews who he had ordered to stay behind with the rest of the company to look after their belongings. But in the end it was all worth it considering the numerous items that started to come into view the deeper they went, and the most needed distraction it provided from wide glassy honey eyes, big red fallen ears, pursed pink lips and trembling fists... 

Thorin sighed and rubbed his eyes trying to ignore that train of thought, concentrating instead on his surroundings. Finding that aside from the several bones splattered on the floor and the disgusting smells, there were all sort of brass buttons to pots full of gold coins standing on a corner, Nori not wasting time to convince Bofur and Gloin to take care of it; and lots of clothes hanging on the walls of the cave, too small for the trolls, probably belonging to their unfortunate victims, but various weapons of different types, shapes and sizes accommodated among the clothes. Interested on the latter Thorin went towards the wall and started exploring the variety, finding soon enough two strange swords on their sheath covered in cobwebs, the Black Wolf feeling Gandalf approach him from his back, the swords catching the wizard's attention just like his. 

“This swords were not made by any troll,” Thorin told him as he handed one sword to Gandalf and kept the other one. 

“Nor were they made by any smith among them,” Gandalf agreed drawing the sword in his hand out of its sheath a few inches, his eyes widening at the weapon, undeniably awed by it as he confirmed his suspicions, “These were forged in Gondolin by the High Elves of the First Age.”

“Elves?” Thorin felt his stomach sink at the mention of the filthy felons, his ears fell feeling repulsed by the Elven swords grimacing at them as he started to put his away in distaste. 

“You could not wish for a finer blade!” Gandalf almost shouted in indignation at his side making Thorin stop abruptly. The wizard gave him a stern look so, reluctantly, Thorin held on the sword and drew it out as well. As it came into view, he was struck with its beauty and thoughtful design.

Part of him wanted to growl at the fact that this masterpiece was made by an elf, but as a smith he just couldn't do it, admiring instead the length of it and the power it irradiated. Gandalf smirked pleased by his reaction, nodding to the Black Wolf as he accommodated his own sword around his waist. Thorin nodded back to the Eagle wizard as he swallowed his pride and put the sword back to its sheath so both could take ownership over such powerful weapons. But, as he tugged the sword towards him, something fell from the wall where the weapons had been held, the object strangely joined by the belt of his sword. The Black Wolf’s ears raised in surprise, frowning as he wasted no time to lift it an reveal a little blade in a leather sheath. Intrigued by it, he took it out and discovered it had the same pattern as the sword he had taken, its cut slightly different, simpler and beautiful in its own way. 

“And what do we have here?” Gandalf glanced at the blade, raising his eyebrows at the peculiar discovery.

“It has to be a sister blade to yer sword,” Dwalin commented suddenly from the distance, arms crossed on his chest and black ears on alert while standing on ward in the middle of the cave. He seemed quite bored, since he didn’t hesitate to join them as he exaggeratedly lifted his eyebrows imitating Gandalf’s expression “A rather younger sister, for the looks of it.”

Thorin couldn’t hold back his snort at such words, rolling his eyes as he feign exasperation, when in truth he appreciated the brisk change of mood after all that had happened on the day. “The elder sister will do just fine. I have no use for the younger, I already carry too many weapons to make space for both,” he smirked to his friend as he used Dwalin’s joke, putting back the little blade to its sheath and unbuckling it from the belt of his sword. But at this, Gandalf seemed to take their banter seriously instead of the light joking it really was. 

“You can’t just discard it. The blades are Elvish made which means they will glow blue when orcs or goblins are nearby. It makes it as useful as the swords we hold,” the offended wizard exhaled the words in such speed that Thorin struggled not to laugh at his expenses. Of course he knew its worth despise his reluctance to admit it, but what he said was true, so he inclined his head in acknowledgment and tried to somewhat apeace the Eagle wizard. 

“Then it will be best to give it to another member of the company,” Thorin said on a too regal voice as he lifted his eyebrows just like Dwalin had done, smirking to his friend when they locked eyes. 

“Don’t ye look at me, I would only use this kind of blade to train dwarflings just like I do back on Ered Luin. Its handle is more fitting for way smaller hands than ours”, Dwalin raised his hands to make his point smirking back at the King, making Thorin chuckle at his comment and the way he moved his massive hands in the air. 

“Just like the Fox’s hands, they are so tiny I sometimes wonder if I can cover them completely with my own hands. I’m not even sure if he would be able to hold the sword properly with how delicate they look,” the Prime Alpha Wolf was so fixated on joking of the blade and its size that he didn’t realize what came out of his mouth until it was too late. His eyes widened, shocked at the fondness with which he had pronounced those words, his ears falling as he saw the look of surprise on his friend’s face, confirming that he hadn’t imagined it. He gaped trying to come up with something, anything that would justify this slip of his unconscious that was blatantly revealing how deep the Beta Fox has actually crept onto his mind. But no words came out of his lips, the wall he was trying to build to avoid thinking of the Hobbit finally crumbling as his mind filled him with images of the recent events, of how he had shouted at the Beta mere minutes ago, shouted at the member of the company he felt desperate to approach but he kept pushing again and again away from him, of how he had trembled and looked at him with honey eyes filled with hurt and regret. He had no right to speak so fondly of Master Baggins, not after what had transpired. 

He sighed, leaning on the wall as he closed his eyes on defeat, letting all his tumultuous feelings finally emerge. Dwalin and Gandalf exchanged a look, the wizard understanding the situation as he nodded to the Guardsman and left to another part of the cave to leave them alone. 

“Ye're regretting scolding him.” Dwalin’s voice reached the King’s ears like a whisper, trying to draw him back to reality. But he only opened his eyes as he looked at the floor evading his friend’s gaze. Dwalin hadn’t specified of who he referred, but there was no need for it. They both knew. 

“No, what he did was wrong,” Thorin answered him, sounding convinced but no less hurt. “I don’t treat my nephews differently from everyone else, so why would I do just that with him? As the leader of this pack it is my responsibility to make him understand the consequences his actions entailed, it had to be done.” 

“But?” Dwalin kept his voice calm, trying to show Thorin as always that he could trust him. Even if the Guardsman already knew that his King wouldn’t even show such vulnerability reflect on his body language unless he wanted to confide on him. Dwalin could see how it comforted him as he took a deep breath and let the words spill out of his mouth. 

“But… What I regret is how I have failed,” the King sounded uncomfortable, his ears twisting in discomfort, but he didn’t hesitate to explain himself, not to Dwalin. “I regret how I have failed to make him part of the company, how I keep scaring him and giving him no reason to follow my leadership apart from what he had signed for... And fulfilling the requirements of a contract doesn’t mean that he’s loyal to the cause.”

“Ye regret how he doesn’t see us as his pack,” Dwalin added to his friend’s reasoning, showing he understood what he was trying to say, making Thorin gaze up and lock eyes with him as he held his breath in surprise for his forwardness. But he didn’t seem upset, nodding lightly instead, acknowledging him. 

“According to the contract I take no responsibility for his safety. And more so if he doesn’t form part of the pack, but…” the Prime Alpha paused, looking briefly to the sister blades on his hands, pained and resigned as he exhaled what has truly hurt him. “I want to protect him... But I don't know how.” 

The silence that followed was one of stunned surprise. Dwalin hadn’t seen his King on this state in a very long time, wounded on places no healer can cure, lost and desperate seeking advice from his closest subjects. It had only happened once, when Erebor had fallen to the dragon and the Elves would give no help. He had come to him and Balin, young as they were revealing how useless he felt, not knowing how to help his people. He was only a prince back then, father and grandfather still alive, still not wearing the responsibilities that he would have later, but enough to scare him. They tried to provide as much advice as they could, showing they would support him in anything he did, and it had worked out. Until Azanulbizar came and Thorin finally closed up for sure. And to see him yet again crumbling for the same feeling to a ridiculous reason was disorienting. No. It wasn’t ridiculous. Dwalin understood perfectly what he was going through, having passed through the same conflict when his precious Nori wouldn’t hear his pleading to stop being a thief. They were only at the beginning of their… affair, and he had no right to demand this from him, not even now, even if the craft the Half Red Wolf had chosen meant risking his life at every move. Not been able to control what his beloved did with his life, he had opted for an alternative that would at least ensure his Thief would be prepared against the dangers he would face. At this memory, Dwalin smirked finding that his experience had finally given him a way to help his friend on his personal problems, rather than combat tactics. 

“Well, if you can't protect him, you can provide him with the resources that he can use to protect himself,” Thorin frowned at Dwalin, confused by his words, but the Guardsman only smiled discreetly as he extended his hand and hit lightly with one finger the length of the little blade Thorin still held. “It would have made only a tiny pocket-knife for a troll, but it is as good as a short sword for the Hobbit,” his King’s eyes widened, blushing suddenly for the suggestion. 

“But that would only mean-” 

“There are other ways to make it reach him,” in dwarven culture giving a weapon to someone that wasn’t family meant that they have intentions on starting a courtship, Dwalin knew this, but it didn’t have to be that way. “I once created a set of knives for Nori and I made him believe they were for my brother. But seeing how he liked them I made a bet with him saying that if he could steal them from me I would let him have them… of course they were always meant for him. But he didn’t had to know it.” 

Dwalin stared at him with the most serious expression he could muster, showing he wasn’t mocking him for the weakness he had showed, that he spoke the truth and understood him, even confiding a personal experience that he hadn’t told anyone, meeting his eyes as his King, his shield brother, his friend, stared back and found the same respect and admiration that the Guardsman had always held for him. Thorin nodded, eyes wide for his confession, as he assimilated what he had told, thanking him with his unusual smile. But his eyes still held such doubt and pain when he looked back to the blade and stared at it dwelling on this new bit of information that his face finally closed up as it always did returning to his serious and regal expression. Dwalin knew this was the end of the conversation, proud that he had somewhat appeased his friend, being now Thorin’s turn to decide what he would do next. But as much as he wanted to respect the new silence and privacy that his King surely wanted, there were far more nicer places to pout thoughtfully over felon blades than a smelly cave. 

“We should get going, the Company needs to rest my King, just as you.” Dwalin bowed catching his attention, locking eyes with him yet again as his request made Thorin remember that none of them have slept nor eaten, one catastrophe after another, from the unstoppable rain to the disaster with the trolls and his scolding, not letting any of them have some peace until now. Agreeing with the Guardsman, the Prime Alpha buckled his new sword to his waist and holding tightly the little blade with one hand, he stepped forward as his body tensed on his usual posture.

“Let's get out of this foul place. Bofur! Gloin! Nori!” Shouting like nothing had happened, Thorin started walking towards the entrance of the cave, not bothering to check if he had been heard, but as he stepped outside and let the fresh air reach his lungs, relieved to get rid of the stink of troll, he stood there and waited for the others to come out. Dwalin helped him usher the group indicating with his head for them to walk ahead, following behind them as he gave a last glance to his King and the blade in his hand with knowing eyes, eyebrow up in a mocking way. Thorin huffed and rolled his eyes in answer, holding a chuckle as he ignored his friend’s insistence, watching his subjects go into the forest to return to the camp with the rest of the Company, breathing with glee with wagging tails as they conversed about the treasures they had gathered, Nori leaning towards Dwalin as he approached the group. 

“I knew that searching for the cave would be worth it after all,” Gandalf came last from the cave sporting a pleased smirk as he passed Thorin’s side making him raise his eyebrows unimpressed by his presumption. But as he looked at the old man walk ahead of him, the wizard’s words resonated on his head like a slap on his face and he couldn’t help to reminisce what they really meant. It had been Gandalf’s suggestion to search for the cave and in truth it wasn’t necessary for them to do so, but… he had intruded on his scolding and gave him the perfect excuse to walk away from the torment that had increased inside him. He was thankful for the escape he had provided, but he knew that the wizard didn’t do it for him, but rather for Bilbo. He had pinned Thorin with a displeased look in his eyes, pointing with his gaze at Bilbo so he would look at his quivering form and make his point that it had been enough. Enough of Thorin’s harsh words, enough of his accusations and enough of intimidating the Beta Fox. He had acted like a father would towards his child, and it wasn’t the first time he did it, proving how deeply the wizard cared for the Hobbit. And it was this train of thoughts that gave the Prime Alpha the answer he needed.

“Gandalf!” The wizard stopped, turning his head by his shoulder to look at him, his eyes sparkling with curiosity like the Eagle he was.

“Yes?” His tone sounded like he was expecting to be called, making the Black Wolf hesitate. But this was his only option, so for the sake of Master Baggins safety and Thorin’s own mental health, he approached the Eagle Wizard, stood in front of him and shoved the small knife to Gandalf’s chest.

“Give this to the Fox,” Thorin made himself sound as casual as he could on his command despite his rough approach, but the knowing smirk the insufferable wizard directed at him while he hold the blade made his tail stand in alert, his muscles get stiffer and an unwelcome blush appear on his cheeks with sudden realization. 

“A very thoughtful gift, if I may say,” Gandalf’s amused reply only confirmed it. Of course Gandalf would know of their costumes! Thorin curse mentally, already regretting his decision as he groaned and covered his face with his hand.

“It’s. Not. What. You. Think.” The Alpha Wolf punctuated each word with a threatening growl, glancing at the Eagle wizard after an unnerving pause with murderous intent, his ears erect and forward with his tail held vertical and curled towards his back, the way he straightened his body displaying his rank, his blush already fading with his anger, unpleased by the obvious teasing. This seemed to do the trick, the wizard backing up from the slight iridescence in his eyes.

“I’ll make sure it reaches him, don’t worry. Now, shall we?” Gandalf extended his hand to indicate the way holding the blade tightly with the other, trying and failing to show that he meant no harm, but Thorin hold back and inhaled deeply trying to calm himself, complying to his suggestion as both started walking, side by side to follow the others from a short distance. But as life would have it, the wizard didn't desist.

“And what do you think I was thinking?” Gandalf seemed too entertained to let the subject go making the Black Wolf´s growl come back. 

“Before the troll’s accident you had disappeared. Where did you go to, if I may ask?” spatting his words, Thorin's mind worked quickly enough to come up with something that would change the topic once and for all, not caring one bit if he was too obvious on how he evaded the question. But for his surprise the Wizard made a double take at his reply, going suspiciously rigid as his smirk faded on his old face.

“To look ahead,” the Eagle answered poorly.

“And what brought you back?” Thorin asked, this strange attitude on the wizard giving him reasons to suspect that he was hiding something.

“Looking behind. Nasty Business” Gandalf tried his hand at light joking, glancing at his walking companion to only find an unimpressed and annoyed look plastered on said face.

“Could you be more plain?” Thorin insisted on getting a believable answer, giving a direct question that gave no room for Gandalf to evade him.

“I did it for our benefit,” the wizard answered defensively, hurrying to explain himself to make Thorin understand that he had done it for a good reason, “I went on to spy out our road. Lucky for us I found a couple of… friends of mine. I convinced them to receive us eventually, for their home is a few days away and we will be able to rest in reasonable safety and restock our supplies, since we both know they won't last very long and the road will soon become dangerous and difficult.”

“That will certainly help us,” the Prime Wolf was impressed by the wizard's foresight, but the hesitant paused he had made was something the Prime Wolf couldn’t take amiss. “But who are these friends of yours?”

“Um, well...” Gandalf stammered, his eyes widening in mild panic, making Thorin’s patience fade little by little. But before the Black Wolf could question him any further he got distracted by the distant shouts of a familiar voices. They were finally reaching the camp, his eyes trailing towards his subjects as he saw them sitting awkwardly silent around the fire while Bombur cooked. He frowned confused just like Gandalf at his side as they arrived with the others, sure now that the voices he heard were of his nephews insisting over something. 

“We really meant no harm, the last thing we wanted was to cause you trouble,” he heard Kili say on a pleading way, making Thorin search with his gaze the source of the voices as they got nearer. And as his eyes settle where their ponies were saddled he came to a halt as his nephew was suddenly interrupted.

“No, don't say anything! I'm really pissed right now with the both of you!” Master Baggins was standing in front of his nephews, pointing accusingly with one finger at their ashamed faces with such authority that Thorin couldn’t help to gasp soundlessly at the stunning picture it presented. Sharp fangs showing off, ears erect and tail up and puffy, sporting all the sing a fox would use to impose dominance. In all the time since they started the quest the Hobbit Fox had never showed such posture, always submissive or simply scared, making him wonder how one could look so threatening and beautiful all at the same time. The Black Wolf got so distracted that he didn’t heard what his nephews answered back to make the stunning stance disappear of the Fox and return to a more familiar posture, tail going down, fangs hiding under thin lips and ears falling on exhaustion as he sighed rather loudly. “Yes, yes, I forgive you both, but just... just leave me alone, would you?” 

The pups smiled pleased for his answered, already promising to make it up to him, both bowing respectfully and returning to the campfire. Thorin felt a pang of guilt seeing how the Fox was still affected by the resent events and how he dared think silly nothings of someone that he couldn’t approach. But a pat on his back made him come back to his senses, turning his head at Gandalf who seemed unsettling pleased.

“I think that's my call, I'll make sure to deliver your gift,” heading strait to the Hobbit not letting the Black Wolf object, Gandalf took his chance and escaped rather obviously Thorin’s questions. 

The Black Wolf watched him go with retained frustration, wanting nothing more but to smack him for all his petulance. But Thorin was no fool, he knew that no one messed with a wizard, they were far too mysterious and hide so many secrets behind those wise eyes, that no one knows for sure how powerful they really are. And Thorin may have a thin temper but he knew that it was best to let it go, a discussion with this specific wizard an exhausting task that he had no energy to work with at the moment. So, instead of doing the later, he turned around and head to the opposite side of the campfire, leaning against a tree and watching the exchange discreetly. At least Gandalf was doing as he was told, making Thorin a favor by giving the small blade to the reluctant Beta Fox, who seemed to hesitate at the weapon before he took it from the wizard’s hands and heard his advice, but looking the Fox accommodate the blade around his waste after some talking made some invisible weigh fell from the Black Wolf’s shoulders.

Dwalin had been right. Providing him with a weapon didn’t made his concerns go away, but it certainly gave peace to his mind knowing that he wasn’t defenseless, that if there was a moment were he wouldn’t be able to save him, that he would somehow have the resources to do it himself. There was still the issue that the Hobbit probably doesn’t even know how to use a blade, but this was more than he could do for the moment. More so considering he had the responsibility to look after his pack; twelve dwarves under his command, twelve dwarves under his charge, and no time to spend his whole attention in one Hobbit. And besides, his current relationship with the Fox was just a professional one, a contract the only true thing to demonstrate that they had to deal with one another, approaching him with other reasons that weren’t business like would only be... weird.

It bothered him senseless.

He watched them end their conversation as they parted ways, the Hobbit going near the campfire were Bombur was working to sit next to Ori as the laddie pup gave him a glance and a reassuring smile to the Fox's obvious exhausted sigh. And looking at him answering with one of his own, even if it was a tired one, made him wonder why he couldn't do just that with him? Every time he would go on a disagreement with Dwalin, a clash of some sort, they would always part ways some minutes seeking solitude, but eventually they would cross each others paths and then just follow one another or sit down on companionable silence. He knew it was silly of him to try to compare this with a friendship born from childhood, but it nagged at him seeing that the pup could already give support to the Fox with his presence with a few weeks of knowing each other. Even Bofur, who appeared out of nowhere and sat on his other side, was able to joke lightly over his new sword and distract him from all his troubles, coaxing a little chuckle from his lips despite his obvious gloomy state. He wanted to be able to embrace him with one arm just like Bofur was doing and converse with him with no bother that he would scare him away...

He already could feel a growl coming deep and strong from his throat. Thorin made himself cough it away, turning again his back from the scene and watching instead the trees that surrounded them. He didn’t understand from were that came from, but dismissing his unusual reaction, he breath deeply and closed his eyes, remembering himself that giving the Beta Fox the blade will have to do for now. If he wanted to develop some kind of companionship and eventually see if there could be an opportunity for a courtship considering how he could still smell from his earthy scent, even from this distant, their compatibility, he would have to work hard on his attitude to be able to approach him eventually.

Mahal, and it would be so damn hard... 

 

~~~

 

When Bombur finally finished cooking their breakfast, they all settled together around the campfire and eat quite avidly, having no time for conversation as they practically devoured the food being very hungry since they didn't had supper with all the commotion. After that they slept, for their night had been disturbed and they did nothing more till the afternoon.

They would then follow Gandalf to his friend’s residence, whomever those would be, the wizard leading the way at their leaders side. The Black Wolf knew by the way that the Eagle wizard had evaded mentioning who were this friends that he wouldn’t be pleased, but he had to think of his subjects and their needs over his own, so he would put up with whatever the wizard wanted to hide and have their supplies restocked. After all, what could be worse than confronting some trolls?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank with all my heart [Chrononautical](archiveofourown.org/users/Chrononautical/pseuds/Chrononautical) to help me correct my awful orthography just as Pearl a friend of mine. They both helped my correct the recent chapters and soon enough I'll edit them and put the corrected ones if someone wants to re-read them from the begining
> 
> I don't feel particularly satisfied with the end of his chapter but, I had to finish it for you all and I hope you liked it!! Please do leave your any comment or suggestions it cheers my heart a lot!!

**Author's Note:**

> please feel free to comment!  
> I really would love some back up to know if I'm doing well  
> (@-@)  
> P.S: i made recently a cover for the story and add it in the first chapter, here is the link for anyone who wants to check it out on my [tumblr](http://alcram-dreamers.tumblr.com/post/157928473169/i-made-the-cover-for-my-fan-fiction-i-wrote-it-in) too (n.n)


End file.
